


The Safety of My Room

by Jeanettesc



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/pseuds/Jeanettesc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post BoB later that night. Just them, just the two of them. The way I want it to be, and come what may in E10, I needed to get this out of my system.</p><p>And then S6E10 happened, and obviously I kept going..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In my Room

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on any real show/book specifics. I really only care about JonSa. Because they've taken over my life.

   She turned and walked away. A small, satisfied smile crept across her face, as her footsteps led her back to the room. Her room. A room that belonged to her as a child. Visions of being a little girl, brought up as a Lady, flashed through her mind. Her parents. Her annoying siblings. A life that, _now,_ seemed like someone else's.

   Thoughts of the past two days were now flitting in her head. She had just become a widow. She was joyous that, for once, she had seen vengeance served. She warned him, and rode off, unable to look at that disgusting, smug face any longer. Now, no one would ever have to look at it again. The thought of Ramsey's face passing through his hounds' bum brought a smile to her face, and she instinctively bought her hand up to cover her mouth, as A _Lady_ would never dare, think such a thing..and they _definitely_  shouldn't be smiling about it.

   Perhaps there was still youth left in her. Being a child seemed like another life ago. Life had dealt her so much pain, when, at some point, she lost every expectation of ever being happy again. When you've lived this long just trying to _survive,_ expecting anything that actually makes life worth living, gets chipped off along the way. Until she saw Jon. It wasn't until she saw him, and felt his embrace, that she remembered what love and family  _meant._

  Thinking of Jon now, her racing, flitting thoughts, suddenly slowed. She took a deep breath. Exhaled. She owed him an explanation.              

 

 

                               --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

  He was standing by the window of his quarters, looking out, at nothing particular. He was beyond worn. He turned to observe the fire burning softly, the food left on the table, and nightclothes strewn over the chair. He walked over to the table and poured a drink. Allowing himself to finally sit down, he tipped his goblet back and thanked the Gods for the first taste of good ale he's had in ages. He stared at the fire, unable to focus on any one thought.

   Her. Damn her. Damn it! He stopped pulverizing that bastards face as soon as he saw her. That look. Did he want her to see him like this? Wait. Gods, look at that face. She deserved her vengeance, and this was her kill to have.

   He got up and ordered Ramsey be held in the cells for now.

"Where is he?"

  "He's in the cells Sansa..what would you have done to him."

"What would he have done to _us_ Jon?"

  "Honestly? We'd probably be his hounds' meal already. He said he hasn't fed the beasts in seven days, in preparation to.." 

"Yes. I am aware of what _preparations_  he was capable of."

   She turned to walk off and turned back around to say "Would you please return him to his hounds before he wakes? Then I'd like to be alone with my _husband."_

   Jon had him moved, strapped to a chair, and all cages opened. He closed the door and turned in time to see her walking towards him.

"Thank you Jon."

   She was different. He had so many things to say to her, but everything about the way she carried herself, warned him that now, was not the time.

 

   He took another swig of his ale, and wondered if this would change her. How could it not? She was already changed. Last night, when he got up from his chair to argue with her, he saw her chest heaving after yelling at him. The look of passion on her face. She was trying so hard to get through to him and he refused to listen. He couldn't even remember What was said. His own stubbornness and gnawing urge to do something immediately to save what little family he had left.

   He was use to arguing. It seems as though he's been arguing, convincing, and fighting since he left Winterfell. There he was. Fighting with his sister, though they weren't children fighting. They were adult fighting. He'd been so cautious with her, since finding out what she had gone through. Watching his tone, his language, his mannerisms, all reverted back to the ways of treating a Lady. A real Lady.

   Jon shook his head. She wasn't a Lady anymore, and he knew it now. The Lady was beaten out of her and he wasn't there to stop it.

   When she said she wouldn't be captured..she wouldn't go back, back to _him,_ he felt a suffocating lump in his throat. His words almost choked out at first.

   Never. He would protect her with everything that he was.

   Her breathing was calm. Her chest wasn't heaving anymore, her cheeks no longer flushed.

  "No one can protect me."

   The words pierced through him. He wanted to walk to her and embrace her. He wanted arms strong enough, large enough, and magic enough, to never let anyone touch her the wrong way ever again. She was so beautiful. Painfully beautiful.

  "No one can protect anyone."    

  She walked out. He thought to go after her..but she was so damn stubborn, as was he, and the idea of round two of arguing with Sansa was exhausting.

  The fire that burned was now fading into glowing red coals. Fire shimmered over the last piece of wood, so he got up to throw more on. A shift in weight and a crackling later, the flame reignited. He stared into the flames, took another gulp of ale and emptied it. He was about to turn around to pour himself more, when he caught a glimpse of something in the flames.

  What was he seeing? Were those Dragons? He looked again.

  Nothing.

  He just saw it. He saw dragons in the flames, he did! He kept staring. Nothing. Trying to concentrate on..on what? Gods Jon, you can't make yourself SEE any clearer, he thought.

  Then he heard the slightest whisper. No wait..a faint..a very very faint voice. A woman's voice.

  "Targaryen."

  His mouth dropped.

  "Mother?" He said aloud.

  His heart was beating so fast and he couldn't believe he just said that out loud.

  To a fire.

  No. Not a fire.

  His Mother.

  He KNEW he just heard his Mothers voice.

  A knock at the door startled him and he dropped his goblet, as he turned towards the door. He ran up to it and stood close to it like a kid caught in the act, and quickly asked "Who is it?"

  "Jon, we need to talk don't you think?"

  Seven Hells, it  Was Sansa.                        

 

                                      ----------------------------------------------------------------------------         

 

   Sansa waited for the door to open and wondered why he sounded startled. Was he shaken? As the door opened she saw him. He was flush. He looked more than a little concerned.           

  "Jon, what is it, what's wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost!"       

   He stared right into her eyes, as though, that was indeed what he saw.

  She hooked her arm around his and led him to the chair by the fire. She grabbed his goblet off the floor and was about to refill it, when he jerked out of the chair and walked past her.        

  "Jon, what in Bloody hell is the matter with you? What happened?"        

   He looked slightly afright. His eyes weren't still, his breathing erratic. She slowly walked toward him, and moved her hand to his cheek. He didn't flinch to her touch.

  Suddenly he focused on her.

  His eyes directly on hers. His body relaxed, and his breathing slowed.         

 "I saw...I saw..then..then..I heard..in the.." He stuttered.

 "Shhhhhhhh. Okay Jon. Alright. Sit down with me. Let's, just sit down and have a drink and you can talk. We can just talk about it okay?"    

  Again, she tried to sit him down on the chair by the fire and he was reluctant. So she walked him to the chest in front of his bed.        

 "Here, will you sit here with me?" She calmly asked.

  He slowly lowered himself to sit, and she patted him on the shoulder.

  Still holding the empty goblet she walked over to the table to pour more into it and filled a second cup for herself. She walked back to him. He stared at the floor, looking deep in thought. She stood closely over him, and nudged his knee with hers.        

  "Drink Jon. I know you need a drink as much as I do right now."     

  He took his cup and looked up at her. She saw his sad eyes looking back at her, and wished he would say something. Something to make sense. Anything to cut the heavy air.

  He just lifted his cup to his lips and took a long gulp. She followed suit. They both wiped the excess ale from their chins.

  This made her smile. Having moments like this one, had become a distant memory. Being across a member of her family, whom she truly felt love for, with nothing to fear and no harm in sight..for now.

  Staring at him, she noticed that even his smile was sad. The corners of his mouth still had a touch of frown to it while he was smiling, and it made her heart ache. She wanted him to be truly happy. She sat next to him and took his hand into hers. She tried to will him though her touch, to break the silence.

  She took another swig of ale and faced him. She let go of his hand and touched the side of his cheek. She felt his head turn toward her and dropped her hand to her lap. Now she was looking down.

  This was wrong.

  Wait. She was afraid.

  Afraid of what? Of  _Jon?_

  Her heart was beating so hard and suddenly she was scared he would hear it.

  Alright. What the hell. What's happening.

  She tried to think of something to say, feeling his eyes on her.

  Something in the air changed entirely. She could say something to break the silence or she could meet his gaze. Gods know, what would happen if she met his gaze.

  Blood was flowing rapidly in her veins and she wanted desperately for this moment to come to its conclusion.

  Again, what is happening?

  She sees the flicker of movement from his hand that was holding the ale. He set the goblet down, and she watched as he brought his hand toward her face.

  It was slow motion.

  Everything.

  Every. Little. Thing.

  His hand touched her chin, and his skin set hers afire.

  What's happening.

  He lifted her face from the bottom of her chin to meet his glaze, and there.

  There it was. Face to face, with this Man. This beautiful Man.

  She didn't come to the room for this.

  He moved his hand to her cheek and closed the distance between them.

  Slow motion.

  Close enough to smell the ale from both their breath.

  "Jon..wha.."

  No time to get the rest out. His lips were on hers. The softest kiss. Her lips slightly parted mid-question, enough for him to fit his bottom lip right where her mouth was just saying "what". What was slow, suddenly turned into her wanting more of his mouth.    

 

                                       ----------------------------------------------------------------------------            


	2. In his Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off Jons POV from opening the door. Same night. Dawn is a long way from here, and they're not even thinking of the 06/10 ep. No goodbyes. No next day, just this night. The two of them. That's it.

   Considering how much he'd been through in the past couple of his _normal_ years, Jon thought, his _second_ life, relatively new as it was, had come without yield. This second life seemed even harder, and he just didn't think it could get any worse. 

   He'd grown up as a child, without _the_ most essential, natural, component. A Mothers love. Everything he was, was all he knew. He was a bastard. He _felt_ love from the Man he knew as his father, and even his siblings, but as far as whose arms to run into when he was hurt, and want to cry his eyes out in, there was absolutely no one. A bastard he could live with being. A bastard without a Mothers love, _any_ mother, was so painful, he actually _felt_  ice through his heart. 

   And here, now, after being brought back to life from a God he didn't believe in, battles with the Wildlings, his True love dying in his arms, a battle with that fucking bastard, who broke Sansa to pieces, and about 200 other things flashing through his mind, he was _terrified_ of whom is on the other side of his door. 

   He was still. His hands a cold sweat. His body on fire, and every beat of his heart was so loud he could feel it in his head. He had a million thoughts flashing through his mind since he heard his Mothers' voice. Every picture in his mind like a fraction of a second, glimpses of his entire life, from the womb, to this moment. Everything he saw, accelerated the blood pumping through his veins, and he could actually feel it getting hot, and even hotter as it reached his heart. He _knew_ the truth. He could _see it._

It mattered. Of course it mattered. All of it was for _something._ After so many lifelong questions he had, so much was answered, and yet, what was the point? Answers to everything you've ever questioned, doesn't mean an instant fix. It's messy. Life was a mess and all the _whys_ you've ever asked, don't have answers that make it any easier to learn from. 

   He wasn't the only one who has been through Hell. 

   His _cousin_ was on the other side of that door. Waiting to talk. Talk about what. What the hells did it even _matter._ He _wants_  whom he _wants_  and that stays the same. 

   For a man who felt void of life, not too long ago, every part of who he was now, wanted nothing more than to open the door, scoop that beautiful woman into his arms and let the entire World waste away, in her embrace. She knew _nothing._ Bloody hell, she knew absolutely nothing. She didn't know what _he_ knew. She didn't know how he _felt!_  How does he open the door without _that_ being written all over his face.

   Alright. Process. 

   Think..No.  **Focus.** Okay breeeaaathe. Just breathe man. He opens the door..

  "Jon, what is it, what's wrong?"

   She's his end. There is no doubt in his mind. No way to hide this. No lying. No double life, ulterior motive, end game, maneuver..this is your **Life** standing in front of you. What are you going to say?

   She said something about seeing a ghost and his mind tried to catch up with what could come out of his mouth, but all he could do was _look_ at her. He wanted there to be an easy way to transfer his thoughts into her mind so that he wouldn't have to actually say the words aloud. What came out was a dribbled mess. She was concerned for him. He could see that she needed to make sense of his state of being. Alright. He'll sit..wait... _NO,_ not _there._  He's had enough of fire. He wanted to focus on _Her._ She led him instead toward the chest by his bed and urged him to sit down.

   He watched, as she filled two goblets of ale. He looked down, and tried to focus on where to start. Where would he start. Was she so broken that she'd be blind to pure love siting in front of her? Would she even _want_ that? She doesn't even _know,_ so of course, she'd think he was another monster, there to chip away what little happiness, hope, or love she had _left_ right?

   She was in front of him now. Standing over him, nudging his knee with hers, and muttering something about needing a drink. Wait, he needed to pay attention to her. How worthy of her would he _be,_ if he didn't listen to her. He took a big gulp of his ale, for his throat, that was incredibly dry. A gulp too big perhaps, as he looked at her head thrown back, consuming as much as he did. They both wiped their chins with their hand.

   She looked at him and smiled. Gods..her smile. He felt genuinely happy at this _very_ moment, especially while her smile was reminding him, what was worth coming back to life for.

   She was worth it. She was worth _everything_. Every dumb ass, stupid-in-the-moment thing he has _EVER_ done, led to _this_ moment right here. This woman. That smile.

   A spilt second of doubt flashed in his head. He cast his eyes to the floor. I might feel what I feel, and want whom I want, but what if she is no where _near_ feeling the same way? She thinks I am her half brother. How in Seven Hells do I explain _any_  of this.

   Her hand cups his cheek. He can feel the heat emitting from her hand. He's trying to find some inner strength, to give him the kind of magic way of talking to her without actually speaking words. The air is different. All he can smell is _Her._  He's _breathing_ her. 

   He makes a move to set his cup to the side. He wants both of his hands free, although he doesn't entirely know _why._

She withdraws her hand from his cheek and he finally faces her. Her eyes now shift to the ground. Cross purposes, he thinks. 

   Well, to all _Hell_ with _that._ He brought his hand up to her chin. 

   This was it.

   If she tilted her head up to face him, he would see her eyes, look into them, and be lost forever. If he died _again,_ after this moment, he'd go out of this world a happy man. 

   He applied the pressure to her chin to face him. Her eyes slowly met his. From what he could see, going off of his entire life experience thus far, was that she was paralyzed in thought..about what she was feeling..what to do.. _why?_

_Dammit to Hell why,_ his last thought before closing the gap between them and leaning in, to do what every part of who he was, wanted to do. _Kiss Her._

_"Jon wha..."_

And his lips were on hers. Her mouth slightly parted in midst of asking _why? What?_ Whatever it was, it mattered not. _He wants who he wants._ Her lips are soft as petals. Sweet. Their breath was similar and familiar, and made this room, more _home_ than at any time as a child he spent growing up here. 

   She does not push him away. She doesn't retract and demand an explanation for his _very_ inappropriate behavior. Instead, she kisses him back.

   She's opening her mouth wider and teases his mouth with her tongue. A whisper, of her sweet tongue, and the taste of her in his mouth. She's not only kissing him back, she is being aggressive about it. It started so soft and slow, and seemed like forever. It escalated. _Quickly._

Her hand snakes behind his neck and he can feel her nails combing through his curls. He wraps both his arms around her waist. He moves his hand up her spine and under her hair, grabbing the back of her neck, as if to make sure she stays this way..kissing him. She untied his hair and dragged her nails along the back of his scalp, pulling the end of his hair, forcing his head back slightly as she bit his bottom lip. The sensation he's feeling is coming to a boil.

   He has no time to think about _why_ this is still going, and his eyes are closed, and his mouth is consumed with hers. He moves his hands to her face and softly breaks the kiss. He instantly regrets this, because he looks at her, and her lips are plump, and rose colored, her cheeks flush, and the heat emanating from the both of them, is suffocating. He waits for her eyes to open. 

   Sansa finally opens her eyes. Her mouth slightly open. She is the most precious thing in his entire wasted life. 

   "Why did you stop?" 

   "I...I'm not very sure. And I feel stupid for doing so, to be honest Sansa."

   "Stupid for..kissing me?"

    He exhaled hard. "No Sansa. I will _never_ feel stupid for doing _that."_

_"_ Well, _why_ then?"

   "Do you really want to sit here and talk about _why_ Sansa? Does this all need to make _sense?_ If and when you have an explanation, will you proceed as we were?"

   " _You_ broke the kiss Jon. Perhaps it is _you_ who needs an explanation."    

   His mind is racing now. Why couldn't he just go with it. Keep kissing her? He fucked it up.

   "Forgive me Sansa, I..my decisions as of late, have been rash and not thought out, the results of which, have been proven wrong time and time again."

   She was on her feet now and the heat he felt coming off of her now was the heat of anger. Her eyes bore a hole through his head. 

   "Oh. I _see."_

She whipped around and took steps toward the door. He was on his feet to quickly follow. She reached for the handle to open the door and he forced his arm out to shut it with his hand. 

   "Sansa. I.."

   "No need to explain Jon Snow. I came here to explain _myself._ I end up helping _you_  out of _your_ shaken state, and instead of an explanation for _any_ of it, I get an incredible kissing session with my brother..who wants to stop and  _talk_ about it." Her chest is heaving, and she's trembling.

   He still has the taste of her tongue in his mouth. He's still warm throughout his body, even more so, now that she's flaming pissed at him. He tries to think of the right thing to say.

   "Let me by. Let me by Jon or I scream, I swear to all Gods. After this day, just _give_  me a reason."

   He can't argue with her. It's pointless. He retracts his hand from the door and let's her through.

   She storms off using her entire body, and huffs while doing so. Her stomping is heard until she gets to her room, and slams the door. 

   He stands in the open doorway, like the idiot that he is. He looks down and smiles to himself. Why must he fuck up _everything._ He had everything in the entire World, the entire Shit World, in front of him. Her tongue in his mouth, and he stopped it for _what?_ To fucking argue. 

   He shut his door and walked to hers. He rapped sharply three times, leaving _no_ doubt who it was. 

   Sansa swung it open. Wisps of her hair flew around her face. She said nothing. Just looked at him with rage in her eyes.

   " _WHAT."_

He stepped forward, wrapped his arm around her waste, and swung her out of the way as he slammed the door shut. He grabbed her wrist with his right hand and stepped forward to pin her against the wall, raising her wrist over her head. With the other around her waist and his eyes dead set on hers. He leaned in, close enough to brush his lips across hers with the words..

   "Sansa, I am _NOT_ your brother." 

   His lips, once again, on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is explicit. But it's likely to take its toll on me as the foreplay has been exhausting...and thanks for any and ALL kudos!


	3. Let's never leave this room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I wanted to finish before tomorrow night. So that whatever comes, in 6/10, that Jon and Sansa had this one night. And in my tortured world since shipping these two, I contribute to my fellow Shippers madness. Thanks y'all!

   After  _everything_ she had lived through, to arrive at  _this_ moment in her life, with the ridiculous observation, of which she was well aware, of there being absolutely _NO_ answer as to how and  _what_ The fuck just happened.

   She knows some things. She knows  _ **her**_ things. For so long, Sansa has waited for  _her_ things to be addressed. And she felt she had paid her dues. She deserved to have a voice. She wanted to  _earn_ respect. _His_ respect. And yes, eventually, she felt she was due some happiness before her last day..with _him,_ she thought.  _Dammit!_

   She could care less about a world of Lords and Ladies. Of proper. Rule, Crown, Royalty, Stature..these things proven themselves to be for absolute naught, in front of her eyes, time, and time again. Family. Blood. Here, being home in Winterfell. _Him._ Those things were worth dying for. Now.

   She had learned so many brutal truths to life, and stepped outside of herself, to accept this brutal world, and try to hold on to  _something._ Exactly what that something was, seemed hidden in a dense fog. A fog that lifted, when she saw Jon. How many times since, had she looked back on their embrace, their fireplace ale and chat, their small insignificant conversations, or even comfortable, familiar, silence in each other's company. Lately, she was being reminded of the love that once surrounded her, in the form of family, that she felt she took for granted. A dying fire reignited by the brother she regarded as a bastard for as long as long as she could remember. 

   It is one of the reasons  Sansa asked Jon to forgive her. She wanted his forgiveness as soon as he put his arms around her and she buried her face in the nook. Gods, there need not be words for the joy she felt. If she lacked the non-impulse part of her brain, and let her thoughts go from her heart directly out of her mouth, she would have said 100 things to Jon. 

  "You have never been a Snow to me Jon. You have _always_  been a Stark" 

  "My Mother should have been a mother to you Jon"

  "I saw our Fathers eyes beem with pride he felt for you Jon"

  "I wish I would have hugged you, and told you that I loved you Jon"

   Some things were just too hard to say, without losing yourself completely. She just wanted to catch up with her brother. She wanted this natural, normal moment. And she'd had plenty of those. They got to know more about each other in the last month than the entirety of their lives growing up together before leaving Winterfell. Of course they were both different people. Memories of that lifetime ago were nothing compared to the stories of their lives since they all left each other.

   

   And now she is here. In her room. Fire crackling, night clothes, turned down bed, cheese and wine plate, and every fucking pointless detail of a _Lady_ settling in for the night, surrounding her. And she's raging. Nostrils flaring, nails digging into her palms, sweaty forehead, and frankly, the blood racing through her veins bordering on fury and eroticism. 

   Alright. So...he's her half brother. I mean, to be perfectly honest, about 5 minutes ago, she could care _LESS._

She went into his room to give him the explanation that she was sure he was over there brooding about. She wouldn't say "I told you so." She'd just go over there, with her head high and tell it like it was. They had both lost much, they had both gone through hell, and now, she just needed him to know, that it was  _still about family._ Family and love..it didn't always make sense, and she assumed Jon might listen to her now, after today events.

When she tapped on his door, she could tell from sounds on the other side that he was rattled, but that something was amiss. She had the feeling as though she was interrupting..something. As the door opened and she saw his face..he was pale. Confused, trembling. He was shaken. 

   Her attempt at questioning, was going nowhere. Too tired to chase an explanation, she focused on getting him to sit down and breathe. It had been one _Hell_ of a day. The mere fact that the two of them (and most of the Wildlings Army for that matter) wasn't already sleeping like the dead, astonished her. And again, she was reminded that her silly expectation of this being a blunt, quiet conversation, that she felt they were due, would require some damage control before it started.  

   Alright so he didn't want to sit by the fire. Fine. Moving to the seat by the bed worked. Good. That's a start at least. No words came. She wanted to shake him. She did not had the energy. She felt overwhelmed. She scoped the room, and saw the same things left for him. Food, ale, clean clothes. Ale. She could really use a drink. She saw the goblet on the floor and picked it up, filling his and one for her. As she walked over she took the site of him in. He was somewhere else. He wasn't here. His mind was on something other than, her being in this room. 

   She adored him. She _saw_ him. He was beautiful. He was beautiful running after Ramsey in a rage, that she could _see_ across the battlefield. He was beautiful when he tried, with everything that he was, to save their brother. He was beautiful when he stopped smashing the face of her vile husband. His heart was the most beautiful, tortured thing that she'd ever known besides her own. 

   She nudged him with her knee, to take the drink and let the spirits drown some of the reality away. She needed it. He needed it. Just take this and let's simply _be Us_ Jon. She sat next to him, and felt warmth even though they were far in range of the fire. They both took their drinks. They both had a..moment..a pure childish moment. She wanted him to be alright. She _needed_ him to be alright. She wanted nothing more than him to just _tell_ her everything. Confide in her. What did he see. What was he thinking. What was wrong. Jon. Just _say it._ I can't read minds. Whatever it is, I will never not need you. 

   She touched his cheek. When he made a move, to place his cup of ale down, she quickly stiffened her body and looked down at the floor. What did she know. She knew quite a bit. She had a fire burning in her stomach of the unknown and known at the same time.

   His hand came up to her chin, and forced her face up to meet his eyes. This was about to happen. This is the last possible outcome from coming into this room that I could've ever never imagined. She realized in less than a second that she wouldn't pull away. How in Hells could she want this. Why did she _want this?!_  

   She would protest. I mean..a fucking _Lady_ would protest! She started..it ended badly. She lost. Too late. Everything's fucked. Because this was wonderful, and feelings she had never been fortunate enough to ever feel, we're making very thing inside her body scream. It was so good in fact, that the thought of it being her half brother entered her mind at _NO time._

    Sansa was lost. Could get lost. Could _stay_ lost. Fine. So be it. I am shamed. I am no longer pure. And as of THIS moment, if this is what I am judged for, for the rest of my life, I accept hell for eternity. Just give me this man until then.

    An unfamiliar desire, that she knows about, but has never been able to pursue, or rather has never had desire to pursue, has started to control her body. And she wants more. 

   Then he breaks it. And he starts talking. Now. NOW?! 

   She is furious. She _feels_ his desire for her. He talked about questions you never get answers for, and nonsense, that she wasn't even processing because all she knew was that she _wanted who she wanted._ And in _that moment_ she wanted Jon. And damn it all to Seven Hells, she _knew_ he wanted her. And he couldn't just _GO with it. Fine._

The next thing she really remembers is storming out, and putting distance between him..her disappointment, with a door. A damn door. Huffing and puffing, like a brat, only to slam a door. A Winterfell castle door. To Jon Snow. 

   That bastard. That coward. I'd claw his eyes out if he were in front of me! Her heart is beating in her head and she feels like she's spinning out of control. "So much for an honest mature talk!" She thought. She paces. Then she starts walking to her night robe, and starts to undress. She'll pour a drink and drink too much so she can fall asleep. If all the men do it why can't she? She's just wrapped her robe around her waist when she hears his distinctive, determined, I've-got-to-have-the-last word  footsteps approaching her room. If her heart was beating in her head before, it had moved to her throat and she felt like she couldn't breathe. _Fuck._  Damn stubborn bastard.

   Fine. Say what you want to say, and it'll surely be stupid, and I'll slam the door in that pretty boy face of yours.

   He knocks. Pounds more like it.

   She opens for him, and he comes close, he has his arms around her and sweeps her away from the door. She's nothing. Her defenses, anything and everything she planned to say, to hurt him with was clear from her mind.  The door is slammed shut with his foot, and she's suddenly pushed against the wall. His entire body is meshed to hers. 

   "Sansa. I am _NOT_ your brother."

   She heard him, but now his lips are on her. Of all the things that flashed through Sansas mind, _this_ statement, required no explanation. What would she say anyways.."great, you're not my brother..now put your lips back on mine please?" In all honesty, Sansa wanted Jon, right there. In his room, in _her_ room, she wanted him. Their blood line heritage might matter in the outside world, but in this room, and right this second, she wanted Jon. _Needed_ him. More of him. She deserved this man. She wanted him more because she knew he wanted her just as much. This had been building and in the works before their foolish, broken selves realized it.

   Just let it happen. Please, let it happen. For the first time in my adult life, let me have this experience with someone I love, someone I _choose,_ someone who makes me feel safe, for once.

 

                             ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jon had her up against the wall, his lips devouring hers. His tongue teasing the inside of her mouth. He expected to be pushed back and smacked after seeing that she was _clearly_  pissed when she threw the door open. 

   It's now or never Jon. Just spit it out and kiss her before she can think..about anything. 

   His entire body was pressed into hers. Jon had acquired some pretty serious injuries in battle, not to mention the stab wounds that were still healing, but he felt no pain at all. Being against her soft warm body, tasting her sweet mouth, inhaling her scent, had his body feeling anything but pain. Except he was hard. But that wasn't pain, it was an ache. An ache to be inside her. 

   Sansa wasn't able to move any further back, he had her up against the wall, one arm being held above her head. Then he felt her other arm go around his waist to pull him closer. They couldn't be any closer, and she still _wants_ him closer. He's afraid that he'll crush her ribs, when he lets it sink in, _she wants this._ He puts his hand around the back of her neck and pulls the bottom of her hair slightly back to kiss her neck. He trails kisses down that perfect spot of her skin above her breasts. Her breathes are fast and heaving. He lets go of her arm pressed over her head, wanting her hands on him.

   She puts her hand through his beautiful black curls and brings his face up to look in his eyes. She doesn't say anything. She comes in slowly, to kiss his lips. Her lips are dark pink and plumped, and he falls into it. He falls into everything. All of this. All of her. She parts her legs ever so slightly and Jon places his leg into the gap. It parts her robe to her thighs. His pelvis is right by her hip, so he _knows_  she feels how hard he is. 

   Her kisses are getting more forceful. He can feel her bodys' desire from her tongue alone. He needs to feel her, wanted to taste her. She's emitting so much heat. He brought his hand up between her thighs. Laying his hand flat he drags it upwards to the source of heat. At this, Sansa gasped in his mouth. He opened his eyes. Their faces were so close. He just stared into her beautiful eyes and saw..shock. Had she changed her mind? Had she never been touched like _this_ before? Was he going too far? The answer was in her eyes. She hasn't lost the look of pure desire. He could see it. She wasn't scared, she just wasnt used to being touched this way. 

   His hand had never left her thigh. It still lay flat on silk. His eyes remained on hers, and he slowly started to slide them back up. She kept looking straight in his eyes while he moved closer to the top. The sensation of feeling the inside of her was exhilarating. His pulse was racing. He was there. Fingers slipping around her small clothes, he slid a finger inside. Her eyes rolled back, and she threw her head back. Her legs were trembling. Jons finger was slowly moving in and out. She was wet. Very wet. It was lovelier than he could imagine. Warm, and soft, and swollen for his fingers. He brought his thumb up to make slow, soft circles around her sensitive spot. Sansa being so wet made gliding his fingers in and out very easy. Her head still thrown back, he said "Sansa" and her eyes were once again on him. Her face was so flushed, she was panting, taking deeper breaths. He wanted to make her cum. He wanted to look at her face when she did. Wanted to know that _he_ did that. _He_ gave this woman, the first pleasurable release, no man has given her until now. She got it, and she was close. He picked up the pace. Two fingers pumping inside her and thumbing circles faster. He managed to do all this and gazed into her eyes. Her mouth slightly open, she starts moaning softly. A split second pause and "Jon" gasped from her lips, he watched and _felt_ her release. An aching moan and after-shivers pulsing through her body, he leaned in and kissed her.

   She buried her face in the nook, and brought her arms around him. She felt her body jerk, as she released a choked out sob. 

  "Sansa. My sweetling." He held her closer and let the tears fall. He knew it wasn't about what just happened. Regret or anything like that. He felt it. Overcome with emotion, he could not begin to understand, she needed another kind of release. 

  "Jon, I..there are so many things to say, and so much that needs to be addressed. And right now, it can all just disappear and to hell with all of it. I just want this night..I want us in this room, Jon, I want it to be this forever."

   He understood completely. Yes, there was much to address. Plans to be made, conversations to be had, and _this_  person and _that_ person, not to mention the discovery of....he didn't give the thought one more second of his time. This woman in front of him right now, is everything to him. He stepped forward to wrap his arms around her and whispered in his ear "Sansa, I am _here._ In this room we are the only two people in the world. And to be honest, I'd _also_ like to stay in here forever." 

  To this she laughed in his chest. Still in his embrace, she pulled her face away and looked at him with eyes, once again, burning with desire. She reached down to graze the bulge in his pants. His eyes widened, a sneaky smirk on her face. 

  "I want to see you Jon. Undress for me please?"

   He started taking one article of clothing off at a time. Teetering as he took his boots off, he heard her giggle. 

  "That's not fair. I came in wearing everything, and you're almost bare.. _almost..."_ as he looked up and down her body. She took the cue, and unrobed. She untied her small clothes and was fully naked in front of him. He'd just lifted his tunic over his head and stopped his arms mid air when the sight of her took his breath away. He was no longer breathing. He could just stare. Not quite sure if this was real. She was lovely. The bastard who tortured her, left some scars, but they were healing well, although the memory of them would never heal. He now thought of his own scars. A constant reminder of betrayal, and there they were, exposed to Sansa, as much as hers were to him. Maybe his purpose of being brought back, was _her._ To heal her. To protect _her_. To be _with_ her. And she would heal _him. They had both been broken._

She started to walk to him. The site of her looking upon his naked torso, made him want to cower away for a second. Then she was in front of him. Her hand softly outlining the scars. She leaned down to kiss each one. He felt his throat constrict and held back the tears that wanted to fall. She faced him and gave him the saddest smile. He was still wearing his pants but felt more naked in front of her now, than he has ever been in front of another soul. 

   She leaned in to kiss him, and he hungrily kissed back. She started to fidget with his pants.

  "You're not naked Jon Snow." She whispered on his cheek on the way to nibble on his ear. He managed to lower one side of his pants, enough to get both sides off with his feet..a childish move, he realized. He stepped over the pile of clothes and scooped her up in his arms. She squealed and threw her head back. He gently lay her down in the center and stood in front of her. Hard cock and everything, right there. Looking down on her, lying there, propped up her elbows to scan his entire body, he didn't realize the stupid grin he had on his face. He saw her stop on the sight of his cock, and widen her eyes. Then she smiled, a wicked smile. 

   He didn't know _where_ to begin. He knew where he _wanted_ to begin. At Castle Black one night, he had an Ale-fueled conversation with Podrick, where Jon learned that his "first time" was a gift of three high price whores from Tyrion, only to return the money to Tyrion because the whores refused to take it. Suddenly Tormund was there involving himself in the whole thing, and asked what Jon wouldn't. "What did you _do_ to them lad? Tell us _EXACTLY._  Leave _no_ detail out!" He was detailed. They listened. Jon had kissed a girl _down there_  before, but Podrick was describing how much more pleasure you could give the ladies if you paid close, but gentle attention to the spot at the top. To learn that women had a sensitive part as men did, was amusing. And although the conversation ultimately ended in Tormands' thunderous laughter and a pat on Podricks' back so hard, it made his eyes bulge out, Jon made a mental note, that if he _ever_ lay with a woman again, he would have to try it.

   Here was his chance. He put his knee on the edge of the bed and both hands on her knees. He leaned down to kiss the inside of her knee. He saw a look of anticipation in her eyes that gave him pause to keep going slow, but Sansa might not have even known what he was about to do her...he needed to go slow for her. _His Sansa._ Another kiss, even lower. Another, now he was at her upper thigh. He felt her prop herself up higher as if to wonder,  _what is he doing?_ And he was now at the crease of her leg and hair. He buried his face and kissed her in her hair, then he went down two more inches to kiss her clit. She covered her mouth with both her hands and let out a moan. She now lay flat, and he smiled and prepared himself for the real work. His tongue darted out, and he licked her with his tongue flat against her clit, he tightened his tongue and went down to her center and stuck it as far into her as he could get. Her scent, intoxicating. Her taste...he could never get tired of tasting Sansa. He went back up with his tongue. Swirled it around and sucked on it gently then shot back down. Licking her up, and down. Up...and down. He could do this forever. Unless she told him to stop, he would just keep licking her. He knew she wouldn't ask him to stop. He looked up to see that her back was arched high, her breasts peaked, and shimmered with sweat, her nipples hard and short gasps and moans gave him notice that he was about to make her cum for the second time. Her legs digging into his hips and her hands gripping his hair, he kept on it, picking up the pace, he felt her legs shake. It was about to happen..he slid two fingers inside her and lapped at her clit hard and fast. Her inner walls pulsed around him and she moaned out "Jon! Fuck!" She pounded her fists on the bed and grabs the blankets with both hands. He still lapped at her clit and let her climax ride out. 

   She was panting so hard and loud. He got up to pour a goblet of ale for her and came back with a satisfied smile on his face.

  "Here sweetling, drink something." She took it and gulped half the ale, as her heavy panting breaths echoed in the cup. She put it down and looked up at him.

  "Jon, what are _you_ smiling for? _I'm_ the one who just had an amazing END."

  "Sansa, if my new purpose in life is to give you _your END_ all the while listening to your moans, your gasps, taste your sweet cunt..well then, I'd be willing to take that oath right now." 

   She laughed. "With no release of your own..you'd be okay with that?"

  "Wellllll..I didn't necessarily say _that."_  She grabbed his hand mid-laugh and forced him onto the bed with her. They were both laughing now. No time for other thoughts. Sadness was underlying, but it always _would_ be. They had lived a life too long without _this._ The laughter. The teasing. Even their ridiculous fighting. The love. _This_ love.

    _Her love._

She lay next to him on her side with her head propped up on her elbow. He was on his back, just thinking. Thinking..

  "I love you Jon." 

   He sat straight up, and looked into her eyes, not knowing how she plucked exactly what he was thinking out of his head. But she _said_ it. She _said_ it. 

   "Sansa, I love you. I love you now, and I know I will love you until my last breath." 

   She looked so happy with his response. There was no lie in either of their eyes. 

   "I want you. I want you inside of me." 

   He rolled on top of her to hold her tight and kiss her, this time their kisses radiated with love. It burned between them. He was so hot on top of her. She spread her legs and he moved up between her thighs. He was close to being inside her. The heat from her core could be felt on his tip. He rested it there, moving slower than she wanted him to. He kissed her neck with a smile on his face because he could _feel_ her impatience. He now felt her legs try to push him inside her, but he just popped his head up to look at her and clicked his tongue while shaking his head. It was driving her crazy that he wasn't inside her yet. The tip of his cock touched her outer lips now. He felt her wetness. 

  "Someone is impatient." He teased.

  "Jooooon" she whined, "Please." 

   Her nails dug in his back as a warning and it just turned him on more. He made his way past her outer walls, but wasn't all the way in. He pulled back out, and reached down to grab his cock to use her wetness to slick her clit. He knew what he wanted to do. Make her cum once more. Once it too was wet, he started to slide his cock up and down her clit, and down her slit, still not going all the way in. It's not that he didn't want to be fully inside her, he was dying to be in her, and _stay_ in her forever. He just wanted to pleasure her more. She was clawing at his back. An assortment of _ohs,_ moans, and short gasps were all coming out in her beautiful voice. Her head thrown back in pure pleasure, he said "Sansa" and she looked up. She knew he was about to enter her fully and she knew he wanted to watch her while he did. The look in her eyes, like inviting him home, to be loved like this and feel safe forever..that was what her looking at him that way made him feel. 

  He moved closer to her and changed the pace to outside of her again. He slid slowly into her. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, and an aching moan escaped her lips. "Fuck" is all that managed to escape his. Gods, he didn't know how long he'd last. She was slick. He looked down at her and lowered his head into _her_ nook to whisper words of love and sex in her ear. 

  "Sansa I only _ever_ want to be inside _You."_

  "You are mine and I am yours."

  "The sweet taste of you lingers on my tongue Sweetling."

  "I want to _feel you_  cum inside me Jon."

   "Sansa..."

   Her moans were like a sweet song in his ear. His thrusts were quickening. He could feel he was close. He's shocked he's lasted this long. His cock was throbbing. She tightened her grip with her legs on his back. He moved his arms under hers and wrapped his hands around both her shoulders, using his grip to plunge deeper inside of her. Their moans got louder and filled the room. 

   "Jon, _NOW My love, now. Ungh!"_

 _That did it._ The grunt of her peak, was his end, and at the moment she said his name, his throbbing pulsed into her core. Her high pitched wails as she convulsed around him at the exact same time. She said his name in gasped breaths and the weight of his body fell onto her. He started to push the strands of hair, stuck to her sweaty flushed face, away so that he could kiss her lips, her forehead, her ears, as he whispered her name. He was still inside her. Their breathing was still hard and fast. He rolled out of her to lay by her side. She held his hand and moved closer to him. She wanted to hold him, bury her head on his chest, and he returned the sentiment. They lay in each others arms until their breathing was, once again, a normal pace. 

   They lay in silence for a long time. 

  "Are you going to leave my bed tonight my love?"  Sansa finally said.

  "Not unless it is your wish, my Lady." He smiled.

  "Are you worried about spending inside me?"

   It wasn't something that even entered his mind. This whole evening had been _in the moment_..but he was well aware that it only takes _ONE_ in-the-moment, to put a baby in a woman. Everything that he had said to Sansa was the truth. He loved her. He wanted to _be_ with her, forever. She was his _home_ and there was nothing that would change that.

   Not leaving this room.

   Not the battles and wars to come.

   Not the people who were likely to oppose their being together. 

   Not his _Heritage._

_Not even a babe._

_"_ No Sansa. I'm not worried." He paused. "This night, with _you_ has been everything to me. And outside _that_ door waits the _real world._ Real world problems. Real world discussions. Real world bastards. Real dangers. Real _evil,_ that has to be dealt with. And if it is too much for you, to follow your heart and _be_ with me, then once I walk out that door, I will protect your honor and _never_ pursue this. I will stay as long as you'll have me, I will protect you from our enemies, and I will not protest if another marriage, presents itself, and that is what you wish. However, if you want to walk out that door with your hand in mine, and possibly a babe in your belly, I will love you Sansa.. _forever."_

Tears streamed down Sansas' cheeks and she took his face in her hands. 

  "Let's go to sleep my Love. We have a long day ahead of us." 

   She lay her head on the pillow and he covered her with his arms, placed his head right by her neck, breathed in the scent of her hair as they both closed their eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all praises. I appreciate it and I'm right there with ya on these two. Always


	4. Giving in to Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post TWoW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had full intentions of leaving it Post BoB but Jonsa won't leave me alone. So, I'm moving forward. It's all speculation from here..and 9 months is too long to wait. BTW..smut anyone?

  Jon felt Sansa stir in his arms. They had slept so soundly the past three nights. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer. She gave out a small moan, and slowly turned in his arms, so they were face to face. She continued to sleep, her breath so close to his lips. He hated to wake her, but couldn't resist. He grazed her lips with his. She slowly opened her eyes, and shut them to kiss him back. She brought her hand to his face and played with his beard. 

 "Is it time yet, Your Grace?" 

 "Do not call me that, my love. Nothing affects me so much, as hearing my name escape your lips." He moved his hips closer to her body, and made his point. 

 "Jon, there will be nothing left of me after this week." She kissed him, and reached for his bottom, to pull him closer. 

  He was hard now and breathed sharply through his nose, his mouth on hers. He couldn't get enough of her. They had settled in the Lord's chambers since he'd been declared King in the North. It had initially been set for her, but his things were in the room now. Her things remained in hers, but she slept in his bed every night since..until dawn came. She would wake, and sneak back to her room. He ached to be close to her, and found it impossible to fall back asleep without her in his arms. 

 "I never want you to leave again, sweetling. You may stay here every night, and wake every morn, if it please you." 

  Her lips plump, she looked back at him. "Jon, you don't want to get caught with your sister in your bed."

 "Not my sister." He pointed out. "And to hell with what anyone thinks. I am yours, in every way one can belong to another." 

  She smiled and kissed him again. She had listened to Jon as he told her of the fire, what he heard, and what was revealed to him. It sounded like a dream. If it were anyone else, she would assume it _was_ a dream, but this was _Jon._ Besides that, what he explained made _sense._ She'd been told many things, by many different people, only to see their statements be proven wrong time and time again. Words, were often, just that. Not _his._

 "I will take my leave Your Grace, and bid you farewell..until _tonight._ " She started to pull away.

 "Would you leave your King against his wishes, my Lady?" He tried to give her his most stern look.

  She threw her head back in laughter. Once she leaves him, she will miss a part of herself. They were in love, and she longed for nothing more, than their union to be official. He proposed marriage, the morning after their first night together. She touched his cheek with the back of her hand, and whispered "yes" through her smiling lips. It wouldn't be that simple, and they both knew this. They might know the truth, but the houses who had sworn their allegiance to him, did not. They _had_ to be careful. There could be no doubt that a _true_ Stark was King in the North. The Targaryen part of it, gave both of them more concern.

  It would be hard to prove, since everyone who knew this to be true, was dead. They had talked of how many enemies would stack up against them, once all of Westeros heard of the battle. The last Northern rebellion had ended with tragic results. Every step he took would need to be carefully planned and calculated. And at the head of _all_ of it, were the White Walkers, who threatened them _all._ Who anyone followed, what Gods anyone believed in, how far South you lived, and whatever King you swore allegiance to, meant absolutely nothing. You could have lived your entire life being good, giving charity, and honoring whoever was most worthy, and you'd still be struck down just as quickly. At any moment you are _sure_ about one thing, along will come another to prove you wrong. _Dead wrong._ Winter was here.

She settled back down into his arms, and cradled her head into his chest. He stroked her hair, as they lay quietly in his bed. If only it could be the two of them, alone, in the home they both knew, and take their last breath in each other's arms, they would condemn the world, and all of its inhabitants to perish in Ice.

  A knock at the door, stirred their embrace. They both sat up. Sansa's eyes darted around the room, as if looking for a place to hide. Jons voice startled her. 

 "Yes?!" He bellowed. 

 "Apologies Lord..emm..your Grace. Ravens from the Wall, and Kings Landing require your Graces' attention." Ser Davos' voice came through the door. 

  Jon sighed and Sansa pulled the fur up over her mouth. "Thank you Ser Davos. I'll be down in a moment. Thank you." Jon sounded absolute, reminding her of her father. His new title, an honor though it was, was strangely foreign to Jon, and it was apparent. Jon was a humble man, and took on a role of leadership somewhat reluctantly, always. It wasn't long ago he was a bastard. Raised a bastard. Treated like a bastard. _Called_ a bastard. Then Lord Commander. Now, a King. Those who swore allegiance, would never follow him, if he didn't even believe he was honorable enough to _be_ so.

 "Yes, your Grace." Davos was getting use to the role as well.

 "Your _Grace_ is _needed."_ A sneaky smile crept across Sansa's pink lips. 

  Jon lunged at her, and straddled her. He forced her arms flat down on the bed and came down to kiss her. She moaned in his mouth, and lifted her legs around his back. He kissed her neck, and moved down to her breast. Keeping her arms from moving, he took her nipple in his mouth and teased, with his tongue. 

 "Jon." She moaned. She couldn't pretend not to want it. He could put his mouth anywhere, and she would be ready. 

  As if reading her mind, he moved down. Planting soft, wet kisses from her stomach down to her thighs, he let go of her arms and wrapped his arms beneath her thighs up to her hips. She let her legs fall apart, welcoming him. He went all the way down to her bum, and teased around her hole. She gasped and brought her head up instantly. 

 "Jon!" She squealed a little too loudly. 

 "Shhhh.." His hands gripping her thighs tighter. 

  Her head sank back and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Mortified with embarrassment, she knew Jon would do what he wanted, and she accepted, letting him take control. His tongue, once again circling her bottom hole, and then he forcefully stuck it inside. Her toes curled and she gripped the sheets with both hands. She wasn't trying to escape what was happening, she just didn't know what to do. It felt wildly fantastic. He went in and out, using the tip of his tongue to make circles around it, and then traced it back up to her core. Up and down he went, each time he went to her bottom, she gasped sharply. The sensation was mad. Whenever his tongue left her bottom, and traced back to her clit, her eyes rolled back to her head. She felt the ache building, and she was close. So close. She had two handfuls of his hair in her grip, and moved herself with him, searching for release. 

 "Gods Jon." She moaned and begged. He worked faster, up and down, and when his tongue came back up to her bud, she felt his fingers slide inside her. Her chest heaved and her body convulsed in ecstasy. Her insides tightened around his fingers, and a moan lingered in the air. Her grip on his hair remained, until she shuttered the last remnants of her release. He lapped his tongue the last few seconds, and came back up. Her eyes finally opened, panting hard in heaving breaths, she shook her head. The look of awe all over her satisfied face. 

  His grin was devious. She had no words. She was stuck there, staring in amazement. 

 "Pardon, my Lady, but I will take my leave now." He started to get up, and she grabbed his arms and pulled him to her lips. She kissed him deeply, and sighed.

 "I love you Jon." She could think of nothing more to say than that. 

 "I love you Sansa." 

  He took his leave, without washing his face, like he wanted her _on_ him. His smile still apparent as he closed the door. 

  She let her eyes close and drifted back to sleep.

  

  


	5. Safety of Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News from Ravens!...then smut..but lovey-dovey smut lol. Jons POV.

  

 

  Her body lay soundly as he watched her sleeping. He hated to wake her, but so much to tell. He sat beside her resting body, in his bed, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She stirred, unable to open her eyes just yet. He couldn't get enough of her. He'd fought, and died, living his life by his emotions, and when it came to Sansa, he was still unsure whether she would be his ruin..or savior. Love is a weakness. Always. Time and time again. If anyone ever hurt her...he could not think past it. He'd gladly die as many deaths as it would take, to make her happy. To save her. The love he felt for her, was his undoing. _This_ is _all_ he would ever want. In this life. Until his _last_ day. 

  Upon hearing the news of of the Ravens, he knew what actions _he_ wanted to take, but didn't feel right making a decision, without consulting with _her_ first. 

  He lay next to her, edging close to her face. He wished the world as they both knew it, could be _this._ Here, in their warm chambers, shutting the world, and all the problems that came with it, out. He put his arm around her waist and drew her close to him. His face so close to hers, feeling her sleeping breaths under his nose. Her eyes started to flutter open. She focused them, and in those beautiful, haunted, crystal blue eyes he saw comfort, love, and everything that made his every breath worth taking. 

 "Jon." She breathed lightly. Her lips inviting. Her face painfully beautiful.

 "My Love. I've received some news...quite a bit of news, actually." 

 "What is it, Your Grace?" 

  He dug his fingers to her side and pinched her ticklish waist. She laughed at him, and wriggled to sit up. He looked at her and took a deep breath. 

 "Sansa..Bran is still alive. He and Meera Reed are at the Wall." Sansa's eyes grew wide, and she took a deep breath and held it.

 "Bran? Alive? After all this _time?"_ Tears welled in her eyes and Jon stared back at her.

 "That's not all, sweetling." He hesitated, and grasped her hand. Her eyes stared back at him with curiosity and he tried to think of the right way to deliver the words that swam in his mind. Her hand gripped his, and he took a deep breath.

 "Bran is alive, at the Wall. He sent word, and Edd is sending him down with trusted guards of the Watch. Hodor is gone. Our Uncle Benjen is alive." At this Jon paused, and took another deep breath. The worry and trouble created over his Uncle, written all over his face. He continued, "I expect them to arrive within a fortnight. And..Walder Frey was killed."

  To this, Sansa's lip curled into a sneering smile. "Who? Who killed him?"

 "No one. What I mean to say, is that whom ever killed him, also killed his sons, released Edmure, and disappeared. There is no proof of who killed them, just their dead bodies."

  Her face looked relieved at the news so far.

 "The Sept of Baelor exploded in Wildfire." He added quietly. "Queen Margaery, her brother, her father and many others perished in Wildfire with all the Septons and Septas. King Tommen threw himself from his window at the Red Keep. Cersei Lannister has taken the Iron throne."

  Sansa's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide with shock. Jons stomach tightened, and he took one more deep breath.

 " _And,_ apparently, Daenerys Targaryen is sailing to Westeros right now, with an army of Dothraki, Unsullied, and Second Sons. She has the Greyjoy's, the Martell's, the Tyrell's, Tyrion Lannister, and 3 full-grown Dragons at her side." 

  Sansa looked as though her mind was spinning. This was a lot to take in. It was a lot for _him_ to take in, but he was sure, her mind was in overload right now. 

 "Seven fucking _Hells_ Jon." She blurted. She shook her head and squeezed his hand tight. Then a wave of panic washed over her face.

 "Gods Jon...your _Aunt_ is on her way.. _here."_ It was a realization he'd already considered. 

 "Yes, my love. She is. And she doesn't _know_ anything yet. Tyrion may have very well told her about me..but nobody _knows_ Sansa. I am the bastard son of Ned Stark as far as they are concerned. But.. _Sansa,_ Tyrion, your _husband_ is on his way." 

 "I'm not worried about that Jon." Her lips tightened to a straight, stubborn line. Jon knew better than to question her. "I spent my fair amount of time at Kings Landing, and learned more than any living person should know. I've seen treachery, lies, deceit...I saw what politics mean in the South.." Sansa took a shaky breath in, ".. _and_ the North. You've seen things Jon..Gods Jon..the things _you've_ seen..you have been broken. You have died, and felt _nothing._  You are living, breathing proof of how ridiculous _all_ of this fighting is, and yet you still _rally._ You can _feel._ You..you _love."_

He put his arms around her and pulled her into his body. If he could _absorb_ her, he would. He feels her tears wet on his neck and caresses her hair. His eyes sting with tears for her. He would take every painful moment she has ever felt, to free her of her pain. He wished it, but knew, that had it not been for every blow they'd received, they might not be here, in this moment, or moments past, that led them both _here._ He would not wish to live if not for Sansa.  

  Jon's mind flashed to seeing her standing at Castle Black, her eyes searching for him. He saw red hair instantly, but it wasn't until her eyes met _his,_ that his heart skipped, and he was jolted a step back. In that moment, and every moment since, and the rest of his days until his last day, he would protect her life. Or die. 

  He used the weight of his body to lay her head on the pillow and sunk down to kiss her. Her face still wet with tears, he pulled back to look into her eyes. It had been a lot of new information, and the subject matter was overwhelming. He had a steady mind when he was receiving it from Davos and Tormund, but, here with Sansa, he was compromised. It was bad enough that Jon was led by his heart. He acted impulsively so many times, did what he thought was the right thing, _so many times..._ it got him killed. Then he realized, Sansa was harder than he. She wasn't led by her heart. She was led by her mind. Her experience. She'd learned from her mistakes, and the mistakes of others. She was smart where he was stupid. She was strong where he was weak. She knew what he didn't. 

 "Sansa." She opened her eyes, and looked at him. "We need to _wed."_

She sat up slowly and forced him up on his knees. He was between her legs..kneeling. Her face was deep in thought. Letting it sink in. 

 "You know..you're right. We need to marry before Daenerys arrives..and Tyrion. And Bran. Seven hells Jon. The only way we will get through all this is, if we marry as soon as possible."

  A prideful smile spread across his face, and she looked back at him with knowledge he wasn't in the same league as. His purpose was different. Yes, he knew that marriage was a smart move, but his first reaction was one of possession. He wanted her to _belong_ to him..and _only_ him. Not like a horse, a goat, gold, or stupid titles. He wanted to be Sansa's _true_ husband, in _every_ way. Fuck being the King. He wanted to follow his _Queen._ She was his perfect opposite. The piece of himself that was missing. The one mistake he would never make again. His whole life's lesson. If he couldn't have her, then to hell with all of it. 

 "You look like a fool right now, Your Grace." He forced her back down, and kissed her deep. His tongue entering her inviting mouth. He was on fire when he touched her. She kissed him back, and her pelvis lifted to meet his. 

 "You would dare speak such a way to you King, my Lady?" Her lips curled in a sneer, and she swept her foot under his leg, buckling his knees flat, and used force to roll him over. His breath was taken away, as she was now on top of him. Straddling him like mounting a horse. She started to grind against his cock, and he lay his head back and moaned. She was bare. Her nightdress hung off her shoulders exposing a nipple, he desperately wanted his mouth on. Her small clothes still lay on the floor from earlier. She started to undress him. Getting clothes off his body couldn't come soon enough. As she worked at his buttons and ties, he sat up and nearly ripped her nightdress off her body, throwing it over her head and tossing it to the floor. 

  He put his mouth on her nipple and cupped the other breast. He kept his mouth working on her, while lifting his hips when she was trying to slide his pants off. He left the hard nipple he was suckling on, to let her throw his tunics over his head. They were finally free of the fabric keeping them from their intentions. _Her intentions_  he thought. She pushed him down , and toppled him with a deep kiss. Her dripping core touching the head of his cock. She was in charge of this moment. He let her take the lead. No sooner than he thought that, he lifted his cock up to meet her entrance. She snapped up, and sat straight up, and looked down to him. He wanted her so badly and she just looked like..like she wanted him the way _she_ wanted him. 

  Nothing was said. Nothing was being done. She just sat atop him, both their bodies hot, their breathing heavy, with want. He was impatient. He wrapped his arms under her thighs and lifted her core directly over his face. Before she could protest, his tongue shot deep into her hole. The words that started to escape her mouth turned into moans. He lifted her to trace his tongue back up to her clit, and back down again. Her breath was shallow, and noises coming from her made him harder. She started to grind on his face. Her confidence in riding his face, made him hotter. He started sucking her clit, as she gripped the headboard with both hands. Her movements, going lower and lower. He knew what she wanted. He moved her down his face and looked up at her. 

 "Ahh..why did you stop?" She panted.

 "You like my tongue _up there,_ don't you Sansa." It wasn't a question, he just wanted to hear it from her lips. "Hmm?" He flicked his tongue on her clit. Her face turned bright red, matching her hair. 

 "Yes." She answered shakily. 

  He quickly brought her back up to his face, and licked from top...to bottom..literally. He closed his eyes and took her scent in like smelling flowers, or a fine wine. The sweetest smells came from between Sansa's legs. She moved up and down, softly fucking his face. Her fingers wrapped around the board, Jons hands gripping her plump ass, helping her move. She panted and made the noises he dreamed about. She was on the verge of climax. Her ass turned clammy in his hands, he lifted her off his face, and lowered her onto his hard cock. His first thrust filled her completely. He reached her nub with his thumb and suddenly her walls twitched around him. 

  Her moans choked out in waves. She was slick as rain around him. Clawing his chest, and resting her face in his nook, she rode him to completion. He grabbed her hair firmly and yanked it back to bite her neck. She gasped loudly and shuddered the rest of her release. She met his lips, and traced his lips with her tongue. He pumped in and out of her slowly, from the bottom, so she could recover. 

  She started to move again, riding him slowly. He lifted her off him completely and heard her moaning objection, then turned her around on her knees. She gripped the headboard again, and turned her head to look at him kneeling down behind her.

 "I'm not done tasting you _yet."_

His face dipped back down to her ass and he played with the skin outside her hole with his tongue. She wanted it so much, she pushed her ass back, and arched her back, lowering her stomach as far down as it could go.

 "Gods Jon. I _love_ it when you do _that."_

To this, he shoved his tongue as far up her ass as it would go. He tongue fucked her behind. He grabbed her ass with one hand and slid his fingers inside her wetness with the other. It was easier to get all three spots in this position. His thumb was better suited to circle her clit this way. Opening her folds with his fingers, pumping them in and out, while tracing her slit up to her sweet spot, and tonguing her ass at the same time, had her in ruins. She stated to sound like she was peaking again. 

  He wanted nothing more than to satisfy this woman..again, and again. But, she turned her head and with one hand, gripped his thick hair and said "I want you inside me Jon."

  He immediately got to his knees, took his hard dick into his hand, and traced her walls with it, before thrusting wholly inside her. Her grip on the headboard turned her knuckles white. He cursed under his breath. He was brought into this world, to be inside this woman. His Sansa. 

 " _Fuck!_ Jon!" Moans followed with every hard thrust he made. His pelvis smacking her bottom, he put his fingers in his mouth to get them nice and wet. Then, reached around below, and circled them on her clit. He was getting quite loud now. Trying to control himself before he _knew_ she came. She was close. He could tell. She started to tremble. Her breath just short bursts of air. He fucked her from behind, and fingered her clit, until her back arched up and she grunted achingly. Feeling her convulse around him was too much to bear. He gripped her hips with both hands, and pumped into her until he exploded.

 "Ungh fuck Sansa!" His short grunts filled the air. For ever aftershock tremor, their animal sounds were synced.

  He came inside her, her name moaning from his lips. He collapsed on her, and riddled her sweaty back with kisses. He still wasn't tired of licking her. He thought about it even now. Her exhaustion made her fall on her stomach. He pulled out of her and held her. 

  They were both sticky, sweaty, and needed to get out of this bed. Perhaps he'd have the linens washed as well. _Fuck._ He thought. _Evidence of our sex is all over this bed._ He put the thought out of his mind and spooned closer to her. He heard a satisfied sigh escape her lips.

 "I can't believe I have to leave this bed and start _doing_ things."

 "You know how _I_ feel about that, Sweetling. I could live the rest of my life making you happy in this bed." They both laughed.  "I will have a bath drawn for you my Lady." 

  She whipped her head around and shot him a warning glance. "Are you saying I _smell?"_

Jon gave one of his half-frown, half-smiles, and nodded. "We both smell Sansa. We smell like pussy and sex and cock and balls, and ass.." She pinched his waist making his body jump, and they both laughed. 

 "Don't _say_ that Jon!" 

  He looked at her with absolutely pure unadulterated love. He pulled her in for a kiss, and cupped her cheek. It wasn't even midday and he'd had her more than food and drink. He knew what problems lie beyond their chamber's door, but Sansa was enough sustenance to last a lifetime. 

 "I love you Sansa Stark. I want you to be Queen in the North. I want to swear my oath to honor you. I want to know that I will be the last man you will ever lie with...the only man you will ever love...until your last day."

  She drew breath at his words. "Jon Snow..I _love_ you. I want to be your wife. I want to be the only woman you will ever love. There will never be another man. I will lie with you in  _our bed,_ and love youuntil my _last day."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously..they need a shower..okay maybe not a shower but a bath for sure.


	6. Stepping outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smut..and some JonSa outside their room..interacting with others.

  Sansa sank down into the warm water, and hummed happily at the temperature of it. Her aching muscles, the ones she wasn't use to using, tensed in the water. She heard her house maiden, Serah, shifting around behind her gathering bath oils and soap jars. She let her wash her hair, and scrubbed her face. She was leaning back in the tub, letting the steam open her pores, and breathing it in. There was a pause in Serah's routine and Sansa heard the door click shut. Before she could turn, she felt hands, _his hands,_ gripping the wet hair she had dangling over the tub. She knew his hands, the sweetest touch, with the perfect amount of aggressiveness. Jon never made her flinch. His touch was as natural to her body as her own...and yet, he could light her afire with his fingers. 

  He used his fingers to comb through her hair, made easier to do with the lemon oil Serah had applied earlier. He gripped a handful and brought it to his nose and inhaled her scent. A low grumbling came from his belly and she turned her head to look upon him. He was a _sight._ Absolutely perfect in her eyes. Soft, brown eyes, eyebrows that could crush your soul, face that made you want to sing, and lips...lips that could _undo_ any woman who looked at them. 

  He licked his lips and came down to kiss her shoulders. Sansa's body shuddered every time Jon's mouth was on her. Anywhere on her. He replaced his mouth with his hands, and started to rub her shoulders. Her eyes rolled back and she sunk her head back forth. His hands doing magic on her. He knew when to be slow, and when to be fast, when to go soft, and exactly when to go hard. Her thoughts on the matter, were, she didn't care _how_ he became such a magnificent lover, she just wanted him to _keep_ making her feel so _bloody good._ No discussion needed..just don't _stop..doing..what..you're..doing._

His hands off her now, her eyes popped open in time to see him strip down to nothing, in front of her. His hardened, scarred, beautiful body standing in front of her, his penis fully erect. She bit her lip, it was all she could do to keep from leaping out of the tub and tackling him to the floor. She couldn't see _this,_ without wanting it inside her. He stepped into the tub, and sank in, sloshing water over the side. She laughed.

 "Guess it's not big enough for two." Jon said, wiggling his bottom.

 "We can make it work." She got out of the water and he stilled. He looked at her now, his eyes scanning her body, taking the vision of her in, with eyes like a wolf. He looked at her and she felt wanted, desired..like the most beautiful thing he'd ever _seen._ It made her feel loved. No man ever put his eyes on her that way, and she would never tire of it. 

  She sunk down to straddle him, and felt the head of his cock, so she slid onto it, taking him inside in one thrust. 

 "Bloody _Hell_ Sansa!" She looked at his eyes tightened shut, and his head roll back. He hadn't expected that. He groaned as she started riding him. She started slowly, letting her wetness help stroke her clit, before sliding back down. The noises coming from his mouth were enough to harden her nipples, and his mouth encircled one, nipping with his teeth, and teasing with his tongue. His other hand gripping her hip, he started to apply pressure, and she could feel his hips meeting hers. He was getting close.

  He told her with his hands, that were both now on her hips, guiding her up and down. Water was going everywhere, smacking between their bodies, splashing to the floor. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it back to nip on her neck, sending a wave of heat rushing to her core. "Gods Jon! Yes!" She started to tense up, legs trembling terribly, she wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his hair, thrusting faster. Their moans were louder, nearing their release, she whimpered in his neck, his hands around her cheeks, they both seized at the same time. Jons satisfies grunts prolonging her climax. The last spasms of him inside of her, while obscenities escaped his beautiful open mouth. Taking in more air, and panting loudly in her ear. 

 "You'll be my _ruin_ Sansa." She pulled back and lifted his face to meet hers. 

 "If it shall be our ruin to spend our lives doing _this,_ then let ruin come." She met his soft plumped lips and kissed him deeply.

  She finished by cleansing him thoroughly, and they helped each other dry off.

 

                                               ----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  Jon left his chambers, patting himself down, checking to see if he'd forgotten anything. He felt the chill in the air as he entered the dining hall, pulling his fur tighter around his neck. Davos, Tormund and Brienne stood around the table, all looking to him and smiling. _Smirking more like._  Jon approached the table and started to discuss the news from the Ravens. After adding their numbers from the Northern houses, Jon expressed his concern on his Uncle Edmure's support, now that the Frey's were no longer a concern. 

 "I'm sure what he did, he did out of fear for his wife and son. There is no need to put him through any more torment. We have _all_ been on the _wrong side._ We have _all_ been seen as a traitor in  _someone's_ eyes. That is none of my concern, that no longer _matters._ Kings Landing will be in _ruins_ once Daenerys Targaryen reaches their shores." He swallowed hard at saying his Aunt's name aloud. "What we need is _men._ We need every able-bodied man able to carry a sword. _That_ is my focus right now.  We also await my brother Bran from the Wall. Lady Stark and I need to know the moment he arrives." 

  He looked at their faces and saw them nod in unison. A small smirk curling on Tormand's lips. Brienne saw him, and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Your Grace. Podrick can ready the horses and I will scout his location if it is My Lady's command."

  Jon looked up to see Sansa stroll up to the table to join them. She looked perfect. Her face glowing, her body slim, gliding like she was floating. Jon tried all he could to hide his excitement at seeing her. He wanted to _claim_ her. He wanted her to join him by his side and conduct business as King and Queen. He wanted to bow in her presence.

 "Yes, Brienne, I would like that." She looked down at the map and notes sprawled across the table, her eyes landing on the Twins. "Any news on the Frey murders? Who carried it out?" 

 "No word, Lady Stark. We know Walder Frey's throat was slit, his son's ground up and served to him in a meat pie." Davos said in a flat tone.

 "Seven hells..who would _do that?"_ Sansa saw their faces drop. "Well, any word on _his_ men? Perhaps we can send word to Lord Edmure and convince him to take the Twins and their men.." She let her words linger in the air. 

 "Ser Davos, would you consider taking word to Riverrun, and accompany Edmure and his men to take the Twins?" Jon said.

 "Yes, Your Grace." 

 "Inform both families of the Northern alliance the Starks are building. Tell them also that the King in the North, invites them to a wedding, to help strengthen the North for the upcoming shift in power once the Mother of Dragons arrive." 

  Their eyes _all_ on _him_ now, even Sansa's. Curiosity , curiosity, a nod, and shock is what he saw. Ser Davos slightly nodding as though he not be told, it annoyed Jon. _Observant fucker._ Sansa's eyes wide, her mouth dropped open, as Jon cleared his throat. 

 "Lady Stark and I are to wed..as soon as Bran returns to Winterfell." Silence. Tormand's reaction was immediate, staring at him with wide eyes, looking from Jon to Sansa. Brienne's eyes softened putting her hand on Sansa's shoulder with assurance. Davos remained unchanged. "Without going into detail about _how_ I know, I can assure you that Sansa and I are _not_ brother and sister. In time, I'm sure it will eventually be revealed, that we are _cousins._ She has agreed to marry me to keep the North safe from any and all threats in this, or _any_  land, and it's ever-changing rulers. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, and _our_ blood will _keep_ it." Jon finished strongly. 

  Podrick was suddenly there, pouring wine into goblets, and distributing them one by one around the table. They each reached down and raised their cups in the air "To the King, and Queen of the North." Podrick said loudly. They raised their cups again, and drank silently. Sansa still in shock, they finalized their plans and dispersed. Ser Davos remained by Jons side and leaned over to say "About bloody time Your Grace." He bowed and took his leave. 

  Sansa stayed standing across him, her face still wide eyed. They were alone again. She put her palms flat on the table, and put her head down. 

 "Jon..Seven Hells." She gasped. "I...I." 

 "What Sansa? Did you not think I _meant_ my proposal?"

 "Well.. _yes.._ just..I didn't know you would announce it..so _soon."_

  He breathed and walked to the other side to stand beside her. His hands stroking her cheek, he leaned his face until he was kissing her forehead. She looked up at him, and met his eyes with short breath.

 "I'd marry you _now_ Sansa, but I want a member of our family here. I hate to think about already being wed right before Bran was here, to explain."

  She gazed into his eyes, tears welling up in them, she nodded and kissed him. He pulled her close against his body, and sighed into her mouth. 

 "Jon, it's really going to happen. I will _finally_ be wed to a man I _love,_ a man I _choose_ with my _whole heart._ The only man I have _ever_ truly loved, or ever _will_ love. Until my last day. I'm just not familiar with this.." Her voice trailed off. 

 "Familiar with  _what_ sweetling?" He asked.

 "Familiar with..getting..what I _want._ Being _happy."_

He held her close and kissed her hair. "As long as I live and breathe, I will make it my life's mission to keep you _happy_ Sansa."

  She kissed him passionately. Her body turning to sit against the edge of the table. She pulled her dress up to reveal her white thighs, and he looked down to see, she wore nothing underneath. "Take me Jon" she panted.

 "Sansa..we can't. We'll be _seen."_ He groaned.

 "I dont _care_ Jon. This is _our_ home..and I want you _inside_ me. I am to be your Queen."

  She had her hands down his pants and wrapped her hand around his length. He was hard already. Her body begging, and writhing against his, he undid his laces, and pulled himself free. He guided his cock, with his hand to her entrance and tested her wetness. She was swollen, and slick for him. He thrust inside of her and pumped hard and fast. Her hands on his ass, squeezing tightly when he thrust deeper into her.

  Her moans held nothing back, encouraging him to fuck her harder. He reached down to circle her nub with his thumb and her face buried in his neck.

 "Jon..yes! _Gods_ Yes!" She bucked her hips, and convulsed in his arms. He felt his stomach tightening, and thrust inside her in three long strokes until a white hot orgasm flashed through his entire body. His seed blasting inside her as her walls still contracted around him. He waited until his throbbing release ebbed, and careful pulled out of her. Lifting his breeches up and retying them, she simply stood up, and wavered.

 "You okay Sansa?"

 "Yes Lord Snow..just weak in the knees still." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She walked away, towards the kitchen, and Jon watched her sway away.

 "I love you Sansa."

  Her head turned as she walked, and said "I love you too Husband."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, I promise. But I'm drinking tonight. I don't drink and write..or prefer not to. Proofreading is impossible when I'm drunk. Thank you for all the kudos and comments BTW!!


	7. The Safety of Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More JonSa time..oh and a bit with LF..but then just more JonSa time.

 

 

  Sansa stood over the gates of her home, and watched as Brienne, Podrick and Davos readied their horses for their journey. She remembered the way Jon had told her of the enemies they had, and the way he kissed her forehead. He could have said anything to her, but all worries seemed to melt away when he looked at her the way he did, especially looking at her lips, trying so hard not kiss her openly, in front of the world. She wanted him to kiss her all the time. She wanted to stay in his quarters and kiss him all day long. 

  She knew they'd have to deal with Littlefinger, but was sure her marriage would once and for all, be the end of it. Even if she had to _end it_ herself. There were many things that they would have to face soon, but Sansa's view on the world, had taken an entirely new direction. Where once, she had been a stupid girl, to seeing her own father murdered, death, murder, (some she wanted to commit _herself)_ and so much _since_ just trying to _survive._ She realized how much living in Kings Landing had taught her, how much she'd learned from Littlefinger. She was different.. _so different._ She would never be the Sansa who'd left Winterfell, with bright dreams filling her head. Youth and inexperience meant absolutely nothing in Westeros. It made her as vulnerable as a commoner..more so because of her name..her title..the days of her being _used_ were _over._ Whatever happened, she would have Jon at her side. She felt alone for so long, and falling in love with him, had filled her heart in ways she never knew was possible.

  She heard footsteps in the snow approaching her, and looked up to see his beautiful face. She smiled and blushed. She couldn't wait to be his wife. He was a gift. He made her feel warm, wanted, safe..complete. Living her life for so long not knowing if that day might be her _last,_ she felt life rush through her every time she looked upon him. He was perfect.

 "Hello my lover." He said with lips curled up in a sad smile. He put his hand down and held hers. 

 "I was just thinking, of how much has changed. I can't take it for granted Jon." His words spoken at the meeting repeated in her head. He announced their union to the world only a few short hours ago.

 "I've opened my heart so openly, so soon, and all the while, thinking that, somehow, someone would take it from me. My home, my virtue, my safety, all taken, in my own _home._ We live such a short life.." Her voice lowered, her words held back as her throat constricted. "I am in love for the first time, and the _last_ time. There will never be another. You are everything to me. You..my family. My blood. You _are_ my home, Jon _."_

Tears welled in her eyes and her heart ached with love for this man. _This_ was what it meant. Cersai explained it wasn't until you had children, that she'd understand what you'd be willing to do for them, but Sansa _felt_ that for Jon. She would do anything for him. She could _do_ anything. As long as he was by her side. 

  He brought his hand up to her cheek to wipe a tear that rolled down her cheek, his glove corse, he reached through her hair and brought her close. He rested his forehead on hers and sighed heavily.

 "Sansa, without you..I just cannot breathe. I am a different man. I have loved, but I have _never truly_ felt the love that I feel for you." His breath was short. She felt his heart beating against her chest. Why had she wanted him every time. Every bloody time. Gods, this would be the end of them both.

 _"_ I am here Jon. I will _always_ be here. Tell me. Tell me what I need to hear."

 "Sansa," he sighed, and had both hands on her face, "I will be with you, protect you and  _die_ trying. I want your eyes to be the first thing I see in the morning, and the last I see every night." He paused shaking his head across hers. "I feel like a fool. Silly words..I can't make it sound..like I _feel._ I just want to hold you close, never let you experience pain..and love you."

  She came closer to him and kissed him. Her tears making his cold cheeks, wet and warm. She pulled back and looked into his weary eyes.

 "You and I are both fools. I feel I sound like an idiot half the time I talk to you. But, you aren't as bad at your words as you think, Jon Snow." 

  He smiled and looked up in laughter. They both watched as their Ravens were flying off. Brienne, Podrick, and Davos rode through the gates, and waved at them. 

 "No turning back now My Lady. Word is on its way." She smiled, looking back at him, and touched his arm. He took her hand and held it until they were no longer in site.

  They walked back inside. Sansa went to the kitchen to request a special dinner made. There was reason to celebrate, and she wanted to revel in her first real happiness at marriage. Jon kissed her hand and walked away to find Tormund. She rounded the corner, felt someone hook her arm, and pull her into the hall. Littlefinger.

 "Sansa. _What_ is it you think you're _doing?"_

Sansa's heart was in her throat. He had her pinned to the wall, his hand gripping her arm with force. Her eyes darted to the right and left, looking to her nearest escape. Her first instinct was to get out of his grip and flee. Suddenly she focused. Her breathing slowed, and her eyes bore deep into his.

 "I will have all the support I need from the Vale, and all other Northern houses, Lord Baelish, and I will have that support _with_ or _without_ you." Sansa saw his eyes narrow. She wanted this to end once, and for all. "You will _never_ look at me with your questioning eyes ever again. I've heard news that your _allies_ are enemies. One on the side of the Mother of Dragons, crossing the sea with her dragons, and the _other.._ her days after blowing up the Sept of Baelor, now childless, claiming the Iron Throne as hers, are numbered. She is a Lannister. The worst Lannister. Her brother travels with Daenerys, and there will be no lost blood when she dies. And _who_ do you think will be there to put you in power, Petyr? No one. You will die, _alone."_

Sansa's words made him wince. Sometimes, you simply understand that your days are numbered. You have no card left to play, and you've lost. She could humiliate him. She could take his life. She could wait for Jon to catch him here with his hands on her, and kill him where he stood. 

 "My cousin is an impressionable foolish _child,_ but he is still family, and he _and_ his advisors will follow Jon. They will follow _me._ You walk away, right now, and return to the Vale, and when you are called upon, you will be there with your army. You do not need to be here. I will never beg or plead with you again. And I _will_ be Queen in the North. I will sit by Jon's side..as his wife, as his lover, and you will never refuse the call of the Starks. Is that clear?" 

  He made no move. She used all her anger to snake her arm from his, he held his grip. She was about to cry out when she heard a scuffle of feet and before she knew it, Littlefinger was on the floor. Jon was over him with a dagger to his throat. Sansa stared down and lifted her head.

 "I would fucking kill you right now Baelish. You are of no use to me alive. I have killed better men than you. I will leave you your _life,_ but if you _ever_ touch Sansa again.." He shook his head. Sansa realized how much Jon wanted to kill him _now._ She touched his shoulder gently and he turned around to face her. His face filled with rage, begging with his eyes, for her approval to kill him. 

 "You may go Lord Baelish. leave your men. I have sent word to our cousin about the wedding. You will not be here..or you will be dead." She looked down at Jon and nodded. 

  Jon turned around to grip him closer to his blade. Sansa took a deep breath, and saw Jon release him, hard enough for Littlefinger's head to hit the floor. He scattered from under Jon and ran down the hall. Jon turned to face Sansa. His eyes looked wild, enraged, words stuck in his tightened throat. He wrapped his arm around her waist and directed her back to her room. Her breath quicker. She felt his anger, but wasn't sure if he was angry with her..or the whole situation. She let him lead her inside her room, and as they entered he pushed her gently inside.

 "Stay here. I'll be back shortly."

 "Jon-wait."

 "Sansa, just _stay."_

He slammed the door behind him and she stared at it. She didn't know what he'd do. Most likely tell Tormand to kill him. But the way he told her to stay. Like a dog. It angered her. She knew he'd keep her safe. Never felt more safe than when he was with her, but she could handle Littlefinger. Jon simply acted instantly. There was no scheming. No thinking three steps ahead. Just..pounce. What he feels..then disaster. Now, she was worried. He was much like an animal. Like a wolf. A wolf..and a dragon. 

  She sat at the edge of her bed and poured wine. After a few sips, she let her eyes and her racing thoughts close. 

 

  Her eyes opened to the blurry vision of Jon hovering over her. His forehead leaning on his fingers. She was also in a different room. _His_ room. His fur covered her, and slipped down to reveal her small clothes.

 "Jon. What happened? Is he dead?"

 "No. Tormand is escorting him back." He looked at her, concern riddled his face. "Sansa. Why? Why didn't you call out for me? His fucking hands on you." Jon stood, and stepped away from the bed. "That will never happen again. That man should be dust by now. He betrayed-"

 "I am well aware of what he's _done_ Jon. And I lived with it far longer than you _know._ And I could have handled it. He owes me debt, more than his army can pay. He is well versed at keeping spies, and people in his pocket. I have learned much from him..and I know how to play his game, you just need to trust me." Her eyes pleaded with him. She'd said those words before, and disaster struck. Perhaps she couldn't bring herself to have Petyr killed because Jon may not be alive if not for his army. 

  She was up and stepped into his arms grateful to feel him embracing her, pulling her close to him. He didn't want anything to come between them again. No amount of time, no other person, would keep her from letting him stay as close as this. He buried his head in her hair, and inhaled. She pulled her head back and found his lips. Soft kisses, wet his lips with her tongue. She slid her tongue into his mouth and felt his breath taken. She untied her clothes and let them fall to the floor. 

 "You need to trust me." She said in between kisses. He wouldn't stop moving his mouth. He kissed her back, and wanted to be reluctant about it. Stubborn to the end, even though his swollen lips and tongue work, along with his growing bulge, told her differently. "I'm controlling you right now." She whispered. Her hand untying his bottoms so she could put her hands on him, and set him free. He moaned as soon as he was touched. That drove heat straight to her core. Any sound of pleasure Jon made got her hot. 

  He pushed her on the bed, and was suddenly between her legs. She slid his pants off with her feet, and pulled him from the back of his hair down to her mouth. 

 "Why do I want you so fucking bad?" He grunted. "Sometimes it's too much. Gods Sansa." 

  It was too much sometimes. She'd done things with him, that she might know of, but the _way_ she knew it was wrong. With Jon..it never felt wrong. She wanted more of him. She wanted to do everything that humans do to each other that feels good. And it always feels good with Jon. Everything. She twisted her leg around him, and flipped him over on his back. Her mouth back on his, kissing him, and kissing him, and kissing him. His erection pressed up to her stomach and she worked her way down. 

  She heard him moan words while planting soft kisses until her mouth was finally on him. Around him. Using her own saliva to stroke him while her tongue licked and lapped at his shaft. She looked up and saw his eyes on her, then saw them shut tightly and hiss through his teeth.  

 "Sansa, _fuck!_ That feels.." His words died on his lips when Sansa cupped his balls with her hand, and continued to slide up and down his dick with her warm mouth. Sansa started to feel Jon get close. His chest went up and down with shorter breaths. He reached down to grab her hair to warn her, and she simply continued, but faster. Hand pumping, tongue working, mouth in a rhythm, when both his hands were now in her hair gripping harder. He was pushing up, taking the last few thrusts to fuck her mouth. One more thrust and she felt his cum at the back of her throat. She swallowed all of him, and heard those shuddering moans of pleasure. He went limp but urged her up to hold her. She lay in his arms as he they played with each others hair. 

  They talked, naked, in bed, until Jon got up to bring her food. He ate off her plate and they shared wine in this, their most favorite room. Jon told Sansa of the rumors circulating around Winterfell, of their bedroom affairs. Neither Sansa or Jon were very quiet lovers. Sansa laughed covering her mouth instantly. 

 "Oh the secret has _been_ out My Lady." He chuckled. "You have shared my bed and been pleasured, and you are the happiest anyone who knows you, has ever seen you. I couldn't be happier, than to be the one making you come..I mean..happy." They both burst out in laughter. Jon wrestled her to her back and threaded his fingers through hers. "I love you so bloody much Sansa." 

 "I love you Jon." She looked at him and felt so lucky to have him. "Now..let's give them a few more rumors." 

  Jon kissed her, and being careful not to go too fast, he flipped her on her stomach. He kissed her up her spine. He swept all of her hair to the side and bit her neck lightly, she moaned. He used his legs to gently spread hers apart and was relieved when she started to spread them herself, he got on his knees.  He reached under her stomach, and lifted her up to him. His hard cock at her core. He reached around with his fingers to see how wet she was, and let a satisfied moan escape his lips when he slid his finger in and discovered how wet she was. Swollen, hot and wet for him. 

  He continued to finger her from behind and she cried out, her ass in the air, trying to push herself onto him. She was mewing and clawing at the sheets, wanting him inside her so badly. He used his left hand to spank her butt cheek and leaned his body over her back, his cock at the opening of her entrance, and whispered "What is it you want sweetling? Say it."

 "Jon. I..want you inside me." Her voice raised, "I want you to fuck me. I want to lose myself while you're inside of me.. _please Jon._ Please.."

  He grabbed his cock and teased her, sliding it up and down her folds, getting her as wet as he could. He throbbed for her. He could already feel himself exploding inside her and already wished he could do it again, and he hadn't even gotten started yet. 

  He lifted her ass a little higher and brought her back enough for him to drive himself right inside her. He cunt was so tight, and swollen, he felt an initial ache at first. Her gasp filled the room, she had already been ready for him. She was ready to peak around him. He was thrusting in and out of her, his stomach muscles sheen with sweat. Her back was arched to allow him deeper inside her. He reached back down under her and started circling her clit with his middle finger. 

 "Oh yes Jon, yes _that!_ Don't..ungh..don't stop!"

 He pumped in and out of her harder now. His thrusts, now slapping her bottom. He felt himself start to tighten. She was so wet. Her moans got louder, higher pitched, as he kept his finger sliding around her sweet bud. Her back arched up and she seized up. Her moans now turned to achy grunts, her stomach muscles contracting over his arm. He moved slower to let her ride out the rest of her release and felt her body go slightly limp. He brought his hand back up and grabbed her hips and slammed into her a few more times. He felt her wet on his balls and felt them tighten. A few short thrusts later, Jon came so hard inside her, his vision blurred. 

 "Sansa." He sighed. They both breathed heavy, their bodies warm, pink and sweaty. Everyone experiencing Winter, and they were fucking like it was their last night on earth. He slowly pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. She brought her arm up to lay across his chest, still laying on her stomach, her chin resting on his shoulder. She gave him soft kisses and inhaled him. Sleeping and fucking. Sleeping and fucking. And loving..

  A day would soon come, when it may not be like this, but there would never be another day where they didn't love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every one of you for the kudos and kind words. I have not lost my love for these two..and with GoT withdrawal, it's really all I got. Also a huge shoutout to all other JonSa writers! Thanks for your stories!


	8. Comfort in the Crypts

  

  Jon jerked up when he heard banging on his door. Sansa, lay next to him in bed, and grabbed his arm. He quickly dressed and opened the door a few inches.

 "Sorry Your Grace, a raven arrived from Oldtown. News from a Sam Tarly." 

  Jon took the letter, and thanked him. He was one of Tormund's men. Having a Widling delivering Jon anything, after what he'd put them through, was still foreign to him, but he had utmost respect for them, and considered them a part of the North now. 

 "No need to apologize..thank you." 

  He walked back to his bed, unwinding the paper, as Sansa waited. He read in silence, his eyes scanning the words and he couldn't believe what he was reading. He _could,_ because he _knew,_ but..he just couldn't believe it to be as simple as _this._ Sansa watched as he read, and had to see his expressions. 

 "Jon, what? What is it?" 

 "Sam. Sam..saw the records at the Citadel. Sansa.." He took a deep breath. "It is in their records, that I am Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark's son." He felt lightheaded. She jumped out of bed, and helped him to sit down. He just sat limply, letter dangling from his hand. She gently took it and started reading as Jon stared blankly ahead. He saw her cover her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide, then met his gaze. 

"Seven Hells Jon. Who _knew?_ Who could have _known_?" She bit her lip and shook her head. She was as shocked as he felt. 

 "I..I don't _know._ Sam asked to go there to become a Maester. He took Gilly and little Sam, and was hoping to find a way to defeat the White Walkers. The last thing I expected to read about, was _this!"_

Jon was standing now. He was angry, and had no idea whom to be angry _at._ His mind racing, he paced back and forth, until his eyes met hers. 

 "I'm sorry Sansa. I don't really know how to _feel."_

 _"_ Jon, don't apologize. I can only imagine what you must be feeling. Anger, for never being told. Sadness, that maybe much of your life would be completely different had you known earlier. I just..I don't know what to say."

  He closed the distance between them and embraced her. He held her tight, and shook his head over her shoulder.

 "Knowing anytime, before finding out, might have changed the course of being with you my love..and if I had to die all over again, knowing you'd be there, dismounting your horse, and seeing your beautiful face after I woke..I would do it over again. I would, Sweetling. It is my life without you that I can not _imagine."_ He sighed, and continued to hold her. "I want to lead, but there is a battle coming that endangers us _all,_ and I do not want my heritage to be anymore of a concern. I have so many ideas of how this could all go..and all the while I simply want to live my life with you. I want to start a _family_ with you." 

  Sansa pulled back and looked at him. Tears were in her eyes. The thought of her having his children made his stomach flip. 

 "Jon, it will work out. I know it will. I will have your babe in me soon, and _this_ will all work out. It _will."_ She kissed him softly on the lips and sighed. 

  Jon stayed holding her. He thought about the vows he would take with her. He had once sworn to never take a wife or father any sons, and he was about to do all of that with her. In spite of everything headed their way, Jon couldn't _wait._ What good was a second chance at life, if you didn't _live_ it. He broke their hug and kissed her forehead. He stared at her beautiful eyes, then her lips. He slowly shook his head in disbelief. 

 "What is it?" She smiled.

 "I'm just..incredibly lucky. I.. _we_ have more reasons combined, to be pouty, brooding, unappreciative souls, and here we are..White Walkers headed for us, bloody dragons, crazy Lannister's, my Aunt who doesn't know she's my Aunt.." He exhaled and smiled "..and here we are, smiling..happy..about to _marry,_ like idiots." 

  Sansa laughed with Jon. "You're more aware than I, that once you _finally_ have something to be grateful for, something _beautiful,_ you hold on to it. You never let it out of your grasp. I will never let you go Jon." 

  He took her hands into his. "Shall I have our food brought here, or will you brave the outside world with me today?" 

 "I think I'll stay in, and work on my wedding dress." She walked to her chair and picked up the makings of the dress she'd started sewing.

  Jon smiled when he saw the fabric. She'd be beautiful in anything, but seeing her in Stark colors, we're like coming home all over again. 

 "Fine, Lady Stark. I'll have Serah bring you something to eat. I'm going to visit the crypts."

  Sansa looked back at him. "Oh?"

 "Yes. Since..well, I haven't visited.." His breath caught, and she nodded.

 "I understand Jon." Her hand grazed his cheek. 

  He managed a small, sad smile, and left the room. 

 

  Jon hadn't visited the crypts since before he left for the Wall. The old familiar smells took him back. _A simpler life._ He was a child after all, but it had been so long. He brought candles for his mother, his father, his brothers, and the woman whom he had wished raised him like a Stark. A _true_ Stark. Their statues had not yet been carved, and he would make sure that he'd see their likeliness made..like his mother's. He stopped at Lyanna Stark's tomb, and lit a candle. Once lit, he lifted it to look upon her face. His heart beat quickly, as he thought of her. She saved his life. She brought him into this world, and _knew_ Robert would have him killed just as the other Targaryen's. She most likely gave Jon to Ned and..and made him promise to raise Jon as his own. Jon felt rage and sadness all at once, and the strongest desire to look upon his mother's real face. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He was suddenly on his knees, a choked sob finally escaping his throat, and he let the tears fall down his face. 

 "All my life..Gods mother..all my _life._ I wish..I wish.." He wished for so many things when it came to her. Searching most of his life for answers, _anything,_ her name, her home, her talents, all the while thinking Ned fathered him. Ned, who'd never shown anyone the kind of love that he showed Lady Catelyn, had an affair with a woman, and sends him back home, with their bastard son. It was all a lie. 

  Jon knew he was still a bastard, but thinking of the stories he'd been told since he could remember, made him sob for his mother even more. The war that was started..for her. The lives lost. His entire life, a fabricated lie..to protect him. The flames started to flicker. Jon turned around and searched the darkness. Nothing. It was so quiet, he heard his heart beating. He quickly wiped his tears with the back of his hand, and stood up. He watched the flames of the candle and torch flicker, but there was no wind. He wanted to hear her voice again. He stood completely still and listened. He stared into the flames. 

 " _Jon."_ He  _froze._ He felt her with him, felt warmth around his body. 

 "Mother!" His voice echoed through the emptiness. He was desperate. Truly, he couldn't _see_ her, she was gone. Long gone. But how was he _hearing_ her? He wanted to cry out, but he felt her comfort him. He could _feel_ his mother's love. It was the only time he had felt it. The only time in his life, and yet, he _knew_ she loved him the moment he was born. He knew she named him, and _now,_ somehow, he was comforted. This knowledge filled what _used_ to be an empty hole in his heart. He felt close to her. He stayed and talked. Talked about his father..her brother, he talked of going to the Wall, of the White Walkers, Ygritte, the Wildlings, his death, and then he started to talk of Sansa. The words poured out of him about all of it. 

 "I wish you knew her. She means everything to me.." Jon sat there in silence and turned towards his father's tomb. "I suppose the next time I come down here, I'll be a married man..until then, Mother." He got to his feet, grabbed the torch and looked back. "I love you." 

  He visited his father's tomb, lighting a candle for him, Robb, Rickon, then Cat. He talked to each of them, and cried more for his father. He wished they had the talk Ned promised they'd have, but wishing was pointless. So much pain down here, but there was also so much love. With his respects paid, he started to walk out, when he passed Lyanna's tomb again. Suddenly the thought of Arya overwhelmed him, and nearly brought him to his knees. He staggered to the pillar, and rested his head on the cool stone. _What in Seven hells just happened?_

 _"_ Jon." 

  He whipped around to see her standing there, Nymeria at her side. 

 "Arya?!"

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, but I'm glad I wrote it. I was unaware as to where I'd go with it from the last one, but thankfully, it worked out and I have a ton of ideas now. So, as soon as I get a damn day off, I'll update! Thanks for sticking with me!


	9. Arya's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some seeing Arya again reaction followed by a lil' smut ;)

 

 

  Sansa felt something pull at her. She had the strangest sensation she ever felt, tugging at her. She grabbed her fur, and swung it around her shoulders, running out of Jon's chambers down the hall, and straight to the crypts. As she ran down she adjusted her eyes in the darkness to spot a faint glow not too far from where she stood. She heard before she saw. 

 "Arya?!" 

  Her pulse quickened. She saw the silhouette of her sister. She watched as Jon wavered from his stance. She started running towards them, concerned that Jon would black out. Her arms instinctively went up to steady him. She turned around to see her sister, a grown version of Arya, with Nymeria at her side. Her breath was taken away. She leaned on Jon as much now, as he leaned against her. As she steadied them both, she gazed into Jon's eyes. They did not pry away from the site of their sister. 

 "Arya! Help me!" Arya stepped closer to them, as Nymeria sat where she was. They each grabbed ahold of Jon's arms, and walked him to take a seat by Lyanna's tomb. He steadied himself against the wall, and slid his body down to sit, his eyes never wavering from the site of Arya. 

 "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Jon." Arya looked at Sansa, her eyes pleading. "Sansa..I'm sorry." 

 "Gods Arya! What in bloody hell are you _sorry for?!_ You're _alive!_ For years I've.. _WE.._ have been wondering what has become of you!" Sansa's chest was heaving. Her eyes were wide, and she felt Jon grasp her hand. She looked down at him, and frowned. "Jon. _Jon!_ Are you alright?" 

 "Yes..yes Sansa, I'm alright." His eyes filled with tears, Sansa felt tears stinging her own eyes. She had both arms on his, they both looked back at their sister in shock.

  Arya came closer to them and threw her arms around both of them. They each had their arms around each other. They each sobbed in disbelief. It was too much. Too much emotion to handle. Sansa felt Jon's body tremble, heard his choked sobs as he held onto Arya with one arm, and her in the other. He held them so tightly. Sansa's tears were in Arya's dark black hair, and she smelled the familiar smells of her sister. Arya's sobs were in Jons chest as she gripped Sansa's arm. 

 "You're _home_ Arya." Sansa managed to choke out.

  They each pulled back. Sansa and Jon both looking at Arya now. "I'm home. Nymeria found me after I left the Frey's."

  Sansa and Jon both dropped their jaws in unison. " _You?_ It was _you?"_ Sansa asked with a gasp. 

  Arya nodded. "I went to Braavos. I trained..it doesn't matter." Her voice trailed off. "I..I came back. I _had_ to kill him. I had to kill Walder Frey. I was there. I saw them kill Greywind. I got there right as.." Tears started to well up, and fall from her eyes again. "Right as it happened. I saw Robb." Arya looked at Jon. Sansa took a deep breath in. "I need to rest. Nymeria found me. I may be mistaken, but I think she's pregnant." 

  Sansa and Jon's eyes instantly darted to Nymeria. 

 "Yes. I believe you're right Arya." Sansa's thoughts went straight to Ghost, and she smiled. the thought of the Stark's direwolves bloodline continuing, filled her with joy. Jon just stared at Arya. "Arya. You need to rest?" 

 "Yes. Desperately." 

 "You can take my bed. Please get some rest..we'll talk when you're ready." She kissed her sister on her forehead and hugged her tight.

  Jon brought his hand up to her cheek, determining if she was real or not. 

 "Jon..I'm _here._ This is _real._ It's _alright_ Jon. Everything will be _alright."_ Arya held his hand and he nodded. 

  Sansa helped pull him up from the ground, and walked them both back through the castle. Arya turned to embrace her siblings before opening Sansa's door and going in, Nymeria followed closely behind. 

  Sansa exhaled and reached for Jon's hand. She looked at his face. He was in complete shock. This wasn't like seeing her at Castle Black. Jon was in a state.

 "Jon." He lifted his head to look at her. "My love, come lay down with me." 

  He nodded and let her lead him to his chamber. They walked through his door, and she led him to the edge of his bed, she encouraged him to sit down, and as he did, she raced to the table and poured ale into a goblet. "Drink this Jon. I think what is needed right now, is some rest. Let's just have a drink, and rest." He took the ale from her and drank it it several gulps, and set the goblet on the table next to the bed. She unlaced her dress and small clothes and was naked in front of him. She did the same to him, and he let her without saying a word. 

 "Jon, lift your arms." She took his tunic off. "Alright love, let's get these.." She jerked at his breaches and he picked up his bottom for her. He was fully undressed now. She got in the bed and lay next to him, encouraging him to lay down. He started to lie back, but remained on his side. Sansa curled up behind him, holding him tightly. He was unresponsive. 

 "Jon..Jon, are you going to be alright?" She held her breath for his answer. 

 "Yes..I'll.." He stopped there and turned around to face her. "I'll be fine Sansa. I'm just..I don't know. I can't even _think."_

She kissed his lips. He hesitated for a few seconds, then responded in kind. His hand came up, and she felt his fingers comb through his hair, pulling her closer to him. She slid her tongue into his mouth and urged his to play. He did. He kissed her softly, and played with her tongue, slow at first, then she started to feel more force. 

 "Sansa." Gods, how she loved hearing his aching voice say her name. "What are you _doing_ "

 "You went away for a moment Jon." She said in between heated kisses. "Our sister is back, our brother will _soon_ be back. You and I will soon be husband and wife..and I need you to _come back to me_ my love." She stroked his cheek with her hand. "Come back Jon."

  He groaned when Sansa started to grind against his groin. She mounted him and had both her hands in his hair. She used her nails to caress his scalp while her tongue darted into his mouth. She felt his strong hands wrap around her back. He moaned as he felt her wetness slide over his cock, teasing him. He lifted his hips up, his body begging hers to please him. 

 "Sansa.. _please.."_

She lowered her hand to grip his cock and guide it to her center. She fell onto him in one thrust and when she heard him groan, she let out a loud moan. 

 "Jon. Agghh..gods!" She rode him. Her bum was smacking down on him. Both his hands grabbed her cheeks. His eyes rolled back, his head thrown far back, as his hips jerked up to meet with her thrusts. 

  Sansa grabbed his chest, digging her nails into his chest. Her tits were bouncing hard as she rode him. She heard his grunts and moans, feeling the heat in her core racing through her body. He was picking up the pace. "Fuck. Fuck Sansa..I'm _close!"_

She just nodded her head. Bouncing hardly on him, riding up and down his length with the sounds of her slick cunt smacking back down on his clammy body. They were both about to cum together. She was hot, and she could hear his short gasped breaths, as he gripped her hips tighter. His last thrust up into her made her whimper. She threw her head back and came down on him one last time, riding out her peak. He seized his body up, and let out a guttural growl. "Sansa! Fuck!" She bit her bottom lip, and collapsed onto his body. 

  She caressed his torso with her fingertips, and breathed onto his chest. She looked up at him, and as he met her eyes, she smiled at him. "We will deal with it Jon..together..right?"

 "Yes Sweetling.. _together,_ no matter what." She lay her head back on his chest. "And Sansa?" 

 "Hmm?" She sang. 

 "Thank you." 

  She chuckled into his chest. "Always, Jon. Close your eyes my love."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short. I SO want to come back to this for more than a couple hours but gah! I promise to update soon.


	10. Waking from a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa, Jon and Arya's talk. Followed by smut..cuz, you know ME.

 

 

  The moment Arya opened her mouth to speak, to the time she was done, seemed like hours to Sansa. She and Jon wept as she told them of how close she'd been to Robb and Cat the night of the Red Wedding. She had been through more than than Sansa thought possible. With her ending on murdering the Frey's, she sighed and sat back in her chair. Sansa glanced at Jon, his face revealing the shock of _all_ of Arya's stories. He blinked hard, his mouth slightly open, shaking his head. Sansa leaned forward to take her sister's hand and looked into Arya's eyes. 

 "Arya, I'm so sorry. I..can't even come up with the right words."

 "That's because there aren't any. I haven't heard of how you've spent all these years since last we saw each other in King's Landing..nor Jon's time at the Wall, and why he's now been declared King in the North, _or_ how you've learned of our Aunt Lyanna being his mother..but I'm _sure_ at the end of hearing about all _that, I_ wouldn't come up with the right words either. It seems as though _all_ the Stark children have been through a living hell, and here we are..back home, however we got here..we're _here, together._ " 

  Arya squeezed Sansa's hand back, and reached out for Jon's. He stood up, stepped in front of Arya, and scooped her out of her chair, holding her tight. Sansa got up to wrap her arms around them both. 

 "I don't care about blood or titles Arya. You are my sister as long as I live and I am so glad you're home with us." 

  Arya's head rested on his shoulder. they heard the taps of nails on the ground behind them and turned to see Nymeria walking in, Ghost followed behind and moved closer to Jon. 

 "Aye , _there_ you are!" Jon broke the hug and squat down to put his hands through his fur. "Heard you've been busy!" Jon gazed at Nymeria's swollen belly, and chuckled. He looked up at Sansa, smiling as she kneeled down to pet Nymeria.

 "It was the strangest thing. On my way back home, I stopped to make a fire, and as I got it going I thought about her. No sooner had I sat back, she came walking out of the woods. She had a rabbit in her jaw, dropped it at my feet, and laid by the fire. It took me a minute to realize it wasn't a dream. I held her, and I could just _feel t_ he pups." She looked at Sansa. "Direwolves and the Stark's, back in Winterfell Sansa!" 

  The happiness in her voice made Sansa's heart swell. A pang of sorrow struck, as Rickon, Shaggydog and Lady flashed through her mind. As though he read what was in her heart, Jon held her hand, and squeezed it. 

 "Bran should arrive very soon Sansa." He assured her.

 "Bran is coming? Where's he been?" 

  Sansa and Jon exchanged glances and Jon nodded. 

 "I suppose it's our turn Arya." Sansa sat back in the chair. Jon and Arya followed suit, and they began to tell Arya of their lives since they last saw each other. It was a long discussion, so long, Sansa had supper and ale brought to their chamber. As daylight faded, they continued talking. It was a long time coming, and required an entire day to get through. Jon finally ended, and reached for his goblet. He drank all of it, and sunk back in his chair. He looked exhausted. Sansa felt exactly like he looked, and Arya sighed heavily. 

 "Bloody fucking hell Jon."

 "Aye. I second that."

 "And Sansa.. _Gods."_

Sansa lazily nodded. She couldn't determine who'd had it worse. They had undoubtedly _all_ suffered greatly. Lived through the kind of pain their parents never wanted for them, and they had yet to hear about Bran's. As much as she wanted to believe that he hadn't suffered much, after being thrown from a tower, she _knew_  he'd have his own stories to tell..and it would be as hard to listen to as it was their _own._

 _"_ So..you two are to be married? Is it because of the threat of Dany? Littlefinger? Or..are you.."

 "We fell in love. None of this was planned, but after finding out about..my _mother.."_ Jons words trailed off and Sansa watched  Jon's eyes drop to the ground. 

 "Hey, Jon..there's nothing to be ashamed of. You two make sense, it's like watching Mother and Father, and you're _right._ It seems to be the best choice. For Winterfell, for this family, this alliance is the best decision. The idea of Sansa being married off to another Lannister..or a monster..no. Never again. We are stronger _together._ My only worry is how Daenerys Targaryen will take it."

 "I'm holding my breath on that as well, trust me." Jon said.

 "Sansa, are you alright?" 

 "Yes, of course, I'm just exhausted. All of these..revelations, it's just drained me. If you two don't mind I think I'll take my leave, and retire for the night." She stood up, feeling the blood rush to her head and kept herself from teetering. Jon hooked his arm in hers and looked into her eyes. 

 "Would you like me to walk with you Sansa?" 

 "No my lov-um..Jon. I'll be fine." He kept his eyes on hers. 

 "Well.. _this_ is awkward." 

  Sansa and Jon instantly backed away from each other and mumbled apologies to Arya. 

 "See you two in the morning. Make sure to get plenty of rest, I sense a long week, full of events and all sorts of families will be arriving in the next few days."

 "Seven Hells Sansa, you sound like Mother." 

  Sansa smiled, and embraced Arya. It felt good to hold her sister. She was safe. Sansa didn't want to let go, until she felt Arya pulling away. 

 "Goodnight Arya. Goodnight Jon." 

  She turned to leave, and glanced back at Jon when she opened his door. He didn't take his eyes off of her, she smiled and shut the door behind her. 

  As she entered her own room, she began to undress, and got into her bed quickly as the cold hit her nearly naked body. Her covers and furs were piled high, and slipping underneath them, her head hit the pillow and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

 

  Sansa was in the the woods near Winterfell. Her eyes wandered around to the echoes of her brother's voices. She heard laughter. Her heart beat fast as darkness started to swallow her. She could no longer see the tall trees in front of her. She was freezing. Should she run into the direction of her brother's? What if she got lost? She decided to pinpoint Jon's voice. She felt like a bad sister for not focusing on Robb's voice, but she felt Jon would be a better guide..for _her._  She waited in the dark, and heard his faint breath closer to hers. She suddenly felt warmth rushing through her body. She hadn't seen him in so long.

 "Jon.. _are you there?"_ She waited. "I need you Jon, _please."_

It had to be him. She only felt this _want_ for him. She needed him to hold her. She knew his body like no one else's. Once he touched her, she'd be home. How that was possible, she had no idea, but it was true nonetheless. 

 "Jon. _Gods_ Jon, please. Please, help me."

  She felt him touch her face. His calloused hand, flat on her cheek. She nuzzled her face in his hand, and smiled into his palm. 

 "Sansa." His voice filled her ears, making her shiver, she reached out to find his lips. Her fingers settled on his face, she traced her index finger on his lips. His mouth was on hers. She opened her mouth to feel his tongue slip inside her mouth and moaned. 

  His fingers were suddenly inside her, softly pumping his fingers in and out, his rythym as soft as his tongue in her mouth. She opened her legs wider for him, making hungry groans wanting more. She was hot, wet, and felt herself trembling. She wanted him so much. 

 "Sansa, are you coming?"

 "Almost Jon." 

 "Open your eyes sweetling. Look at me. Sansa, open your eyes." 

  Sansa opened her eyes and was in her bed. She'd been dreaming, and he was there.. _touching her_. Her head fell to the side, and she saw Jon's eyes focused on hers. She saw the movement of his arm, underneath the covers, working on setting her body on fire. 

  Sansa continued to watch him. His fingers were gliding inside of her. He brought them out to rub her clit. She felt her heat and her own wetness on his fingers, then he'd go back down, and slide them back into her. He kept it slow, making her lift her hips. He kept his eyes on hers, and quickened his pace, curling his fingers inside of her, she moaned his name. She grabbed the sheets tightly and moved her lower body closer to him. 

 "Are you close?" 

 " _Yes!"_ She panted. Her eyes on his, she started to feel the inner throbbing of her release. She was sweating everywhere. Her legs completely open to him, she dug her heels into the bed, and curled her toes. His fingers pumping harder, his thumb now rolling on her nub, her panting getting louder, his face still focused on hers, she called out his name.

 "Jon..yes! Ungghh!" She tried to keep her moans down, but the intensity of her climax burned inside, and looking into his eyes as he watched her, made her hotter. Her stomach muscles tightened over and over, his fingers still working inside her, only slower now.

 "Jon." She said with shuttered breath. "Gods..I will never tire of _that."_

 _"_ I will never tire of _doing_ it Sansa." His face hardly changed expression, but she noticed the heat coming from him. She slipped her hand under the furs, and grabbed him. He was completely hard. A smile played on her lips, and his eyes closed.

 "Fuck Sansa." He groaned. 

 "Exactly. I want you to _fuck me."_

His body was on top of hers instantly. He used his knees to spread her legs further apart. She happily parted them further. Her arms went under his, and grabbed his ass to pull him in. He remained firmly in place and looked up at her.

 "My..someone is very eager..and _greedy."_

 _"Someone_ shouldn't have got me all worked up while I was sleeping!" She giggled, and saw the corner of one side of his mouth smirk up. "Come now Jon..don't make me _beg."_

 _"Mmmmm._ You had no problem begging me in your sleep. I liked hearing it. You _wanted_ me."

 "Oh Jon, I _always_ want you. I can't get _enough_ of you. It will be your hands on me and no one else's, forever." She raised her lips to whisper in his ear. "It will be _your_ cock inside me. That is all I will _ever_ want. Now please Jon, I want you _inside me..now."_

With that, Jon slid inside of her. Both groaned in satisfied unison. She was still wet, and he was all the way inside of her. He started to fuck her, she dug her nails into his back and threw her legs around his ass, trying to push him in deeper. She heard his curses groaned into her ear. She loved the noises he made. His grunts voice, his breath, curse words she didn't know, all of it made Sansa hot. 

  She dug her bum deeper into the bed and felt his shaft stroking her clit while thrusting in and out. Her eyes rolled back, as what she felt, sent waves of heat through her body. 

 "So fucking _wet_ sweetling." 

  She put her legs higher around him. They were locked around his back, he was thrusting deeper and harder. His thighs slapped against her bottom. She felt his arms go under her shoulders, and he held onto her tight. With every thrust, her body trembled closer to release. She felt every hard muscle in his stomach at work. They were both writhing, sweat falling to the side of her body from under her breasts. She grabbed as many furs as she could, and threw them to the side, until she no longer felt covered by anything except for Jon's body.

  Sansa looked down between them to watch Jon's cock going in and out. She saw their bodies sheen with sweat, but the sight of him fucking her, caused her to moan. He looked to see what she was watching, and looked down himself. 

 "Watching me fuck you? Would you like me to move the mirror closer?" 

  She considered it..she really loved watching Jon fuck her. 

 "No..I'm so close..maybe next time." She was panting short breaths. She felt Jon pull out and tease her clit with the head of his cock. 

 "Jon, ohhhh Gods Jon, don't stop. Keep _doing...that."_ Her hips rolled slightly and her breaths were high pitched and louder now. "Yes! Oh Jon.. _now!"_

He slid back inside her and pumped a few more times when she dugs her nails deep into his skin, and raised her head to whimper her orgasm into his chest. He moaned in pain. She couldn't feel sorry about it, he shouldn't have made her feel this _good._ Her body convulsed when she heard his familiar, shallow breaths and felt his last few thrusts going deeper, and his _own_ release had him convulsing. His groans never ceased to turn her on, even though she was spent, she could listen to _that_ forever. His heavy breathing started to steady. 

 "Sansa, you drew blood sweetling." He panted. His black curls dangling down to her face. 

 "I did _not!"_

He leaned one side of his back down so she could see, and sure enough, she saw blood dripping out of straight welts on his back. 

 "Oh Jon! I'm _so sorry!"_ Her hands cupped over her mouth, she wanted to cry. He was still inside of her. He stroked her hair with his fingers and shook his head. 

 "Don't be sorry. I'd rather have scars from satisfying you, than any other scar I've accumulated." 

  They both laughed. Lately, they'd done the minimal at keeping their voices down. She knows she wasn't as loud as when she listened to Petyr and her Aunt, but if anyone were to walk by their chambers, there would be no doubt as to what they were doing. 

 "I can't wait to be you're wife, Jon." She pulled him down for a kiss. He kissed her back and sighed.

 "I can't wait to be your husband, Sansa." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a week since I finally came back, but you know..school started *blows raspberry* Also if you're following my Jonsa modern AU, I'll be updating that as well ASAP. Thank you all so much for sticking with me!


	11. Riders at the Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly great smuttiness, sprinkled with some fluff. Then..there's the ending.

 

 

  Jon roused from sleep feeling like his body was on fire. The blood racing through his veins pulsed heat, all leading to his groin. He realized he was hard, and in Sansa's wet mouth. He barely had time to adjust his eyes, when he looked down to see her head slowly bobbing on him below. 

 "Fuck Sansa, what are you _doing_ to me?" He hissed. 

  Her mouth popped off his head, making his stomach muscles tense up from the loss of contact. He lifted his head to look upon her face. 

 "Returning the favor Jon." She grinned and lowered her mouth back on him. He lay his head heavily back on the pillow and grasped the back of her head, grabbing her hair, he slightly lifted his hips to go deeper into her mouth, and moaned. She used her tongue to trace the top, and her hands to cup his balls, her soft, warm hand gently massaging them. He had no idea how long she'd been down on him, but he was already nearing his release. What she was doing had him in ruins. She moaned while he was in her mouth. 

 "Sansa..sweetling, I'm _close._ Sweet Gods, unnggh!" He grunted. His grip on her head, more tense, his hips coming up, to fuck her mouth, but not too forcibly, her tongue and hands doing their slow, expert work, he thrust upwards and grasped her hair tightly. 

 "Ahhh Sansa." His grunted voice shook out. She came off him and wiped her bottom lip, having swallowed his seed. 

 "Mmmm." She mewled. She moved over his spent body, and collapsed next to him throwing her right arm and leg over his. 

  He pulled her closer, loving the way her naked body fit against his in every capacity. His breathing panted still, and heartbeat pounded. She lay her head over his heart, her ear almost covering his scar, and sighed. 

 "I'll never tire of hearing this heart beating..especially so fast." She looked up and smiled.

 "I dare say, it beats for _you_ Sweetling..and _only_ you. Especially after _that."_

They both laughed quietly. "It was my pleasure." 

 "Do you like that? Jon said, twisting his head to meet her eyes.

 "Of course I do." She answered. "Do you like when you do it to me?"

  He laughed. "It's not the same. When I _do that,_ I'm tasting you. I _love_ tasting you, watching you lose control, listening to your sounds, feeling your body writhe all over my face..gods I _love_ it."

 "As do I. Every bit as much as you do. The same feelings, the tasting, the way _you_ lose control.. _your_ sounds..it drives me crazy. It's just a different..outcome." 

 "Yes, but you don't seem to _mind_ the outcome."

 "Neither do _you."_ She said with wide eyes and a smirk on her face. 

  Jon leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her gently and took her face into his hands. She kissed him back, her breath starting to quicken, and straddled him. Her hair cascaded around his face, he pulled it back with his hands to stare into her eyes. 

 "I..will _never_ get over how beautiful you truly are. Inside and _out._ You're amazing Sansa." 

  She looked down, closed her eyes and shook her head.

 "No. Don't. Look at me." She opened them back up and he saw tears well up. "You..Sansa, _you're beautiful."_

 _"_ Jon." A tear rolled down her cheek. "You..you flatter me so..you make me feel.." She choked back a sob. "You make me feel _so good."_

Jon sat up to hold her tightly. He kissed her neck, her breasts, his lips grazing her skin. "I never want to stop making you feel good Sansa." 

  He whisked her up and lay her on her back. He heard her whispering "Yes." as he did so. His body lay over hers, her hands around his back, willing him inside her. Her legs fell open, and he obliged. Reaching down, he grasped his length and led it to her center, teasing her slightly, wanting a reaction.

 " _Jon._ What are you doing? I need you..inside me. _Please."_ There it was. Gods knew why, but he loved hearing her plead for him. He thrust into her, feeling her nails instantly dig into his previous night's wounds. He winced as she moaned, her head thrown back. His eyes squeezed shut as he started fucking her. She was still tight around him, her walls gripped around him, but slick down to her outer thighs, _gods she was wet._ He started slow, getting her worked up. Nails clawing, teeth biting, sweaty, writhing legs moving up and down his thighs, and all he could think of was how close he was to coming again after he'd just spent.

 "Sansa..Sweetling..aahhh." He couldn't get the words out. She felt so good. No matter how many times he had her. He hardly noticed her sweep her leg underneath his to turn him over. He let her take control, and rolled onto his back, keeping inside her as she rode him. Her hips came down hard. It was his chest her nails dug into now. "Sansa!" 

  She was in her own world. Her eyes opened to look down at him, and as soon as he saw her stormy blue eyes, her mouth open, heavy breaths coming out, the words got stuck in his throat. She was beautiful..but as she was right now, in pleasure, breast bouncing as she fucked him, in _control,_ he hadn't the right words for the beauty he looked upon. 

  Her thrusts getting faster, he put his thumb in his mouth and reached down with it to circle her clit. A higher pitched moan came from her, and she leaned forward, rubbing against his thumb and riding his cock while once again, digging her nails into his flesh. Jon winced again and hissed through his teeth. "Sansa! Fuck!" He could've sworn he saw her lips curl. 

  He removed his thumb from her clit and heard a moan of disappointment. He lifted his right hand in the air behind her ass, while she continued to fuck him, and brought it down hard across her cheek. She didn't stop, she only groaned out. "Fuck yes!" It turned her on. That turned _him_ on. He grasped her hips, digging his nails into _her_ skin, guiding her up and down, meeting her thrusts with his hips. They were both nearing their release. Jon's balls tightened, Sansa's thrusts were getting quicker. Jon's stomach muscles seized as he thrust upward, deep into her, lifting his hand into the air once again and spanked her ass, harder this time, as he came inside her. He felt her tremble through her spasms, moaning at the moment his hand smacked her cheek. A few more thrusts while Jon finished pulsing inside her, and she collapsed on top of him.

 "Did I hurt you my love?" She panted. 

 "If I said yes, would you stop clawing me to shreds?" 

 "If I stop clawing you to shreds will you still..spank me?" 

  Jon smiled broadly. "Amazing." He breathed out. 

  Her head lay on his chest, her body curled into him like a child. He grazed his fingertips on her back, while she kissed his new welts on his chest. He was still inside her, about to close his eyes, when they both heard it.

 "Riders at the Gate!"

  Their heads jerked up instantly. They hopped out of bed and ran over to their clothes. Both started to dress as quickly as they could, when Arya burst through the door.

 "It's Bran. Bran's home!" 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I got to update both works today. I've been getting such nice reviews and they honestly make this such a pleasure to do..and it's already a pleasure because it's Jonsa. I'm still not over it. :)


	12. Different Points of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I stepped out of my box and explored a couple POVs (besides Jon or Sansa) later in the chapter. Let me know what ya think!

 

 

  Sansa finished dressing, Jon helping her tie the last of her laces. He was hopping, trying to secure his boot on, when she could no longer wait, she darted out of the room.

 "Hey! Sansa!" 

 "Come _ON_ Jon! It's Bran!" She yelled as she ran down the hall. From behind her she heard his sloppy footsteps hurrying to catch up. Once she reached the door, it had already been opened. She watched as Arya's arms held her little brother. _Not so little anymore..like Rickon, the boy had grown so much._ She held her breath. His lower body lay limp, a sight that brought tears to her eyes. The last she saw, he was the most active boy she'd ever known, always running, jumping, climbing _everything, everywhere._ Then, he was sleeping Bran. He was a vigorous thriving boy one day, and looked asleep in his bed when Sansa had to say goodbye to him and leave for Hell.

  Jon, suddenly by her side, he stared ahead at Bran. She heard a light breath taken in from his mouth, and saw his chest heave. She stepped forward to touch Bran, needing a touch to realize this was real. Arya finally pulled back, and his eyes met hers. Tears stinging her eyes, she blinked hard as they streamed down her cheeks, and stepped to her smiling brother to hold him. 

 "Sansa." He gasped out while her arms squeezed him tight. Sansa smelled him, remembering the way he smelled when he was young. She sobbed on his shoulder remembering when he was a part of her life.

 "Bran, oh gods Bran, you're _home."_ Bran hugged her back, patting her softly on the back. She pulled back to look at him. His eyes revealed aging that Sansa couldn't comprehend. He was still a boy, but his eyes looked wise and knowledgable like an old man's. He looked at Sansa endearingly. Like a father would their daughter. It sent a chill down her spine. Then she saw him look over her shoulder, straight at Jon. Her eyes followed and she turned to face him. They both looked upon Jon now. _What was it. What is going on here?_

He stepped to them, stopping to touch Bran on the face. Bran reached out to grab his hand and pulled him in.

 "It's me Jon. You're finally seeing _me_ now."

  Sansa allowed herself to feel the comfort of her family being in tact. The truth of all the loss and dread they'd lived through since last being together, would come, she just wanted to feel safe..with her _family._ This is all she had left. She looked up to see Bran's companion, and Brienne and Podrick,standing behind. She glanced further, but no Hodor. A pang tugged at her heart as she thought about a world without Hodor in it. 

 "Where is Summer?" She heard Jon ask. "Sam said he saw you with.." His words died when he saw Bran look down. 

 "Hodor too." Bran's voice choked out.

 "Let's get you inside brother." Sansa said, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over her. The news, the arrivals, reunions with siblings, and the anticipation of once again, reliving tales of one another's years of torment, had her blood racing cold.

 "This is Meera Reed, she's been with me through..everything. Is it okay if she stays with me?" 

  Jon swallowed and nodded. "Of course..Lady Reed, welcome to our home." 

  Sansa saw her hesitate, just as she was familiar with. Meera wasn't used to people addressing her as a Lady. She picked the handles to Bran's stretcher and started to lift when Jon mumbled argument and leaned down to scoop up his brother. Bran's arms went around his neck and they each followed him as he walked straight in, carrying him to the Great Hall and sitting him at the head of the table. When Arya walked in, she was followed by Nymeria and Ghost. Bran's eyes widened as he saw them both.  He didn't say anything, not one word. He just smiled and slightly nodded.

  Sansa looked at Brienne, and touched her arm. "Thank you Brienne. Thank you for bringing him back." 

 "I was happy to see to it Lady Stark."

 "Was the journey long?"

 "No. It went without incident. We found him staying just a days ride south of the Wall. They were staying with a Wildling family who sent their men down to fight with Jon-erm, your Grace. We stayed one night. I took the liberty of filling in a few holes." 

  Sansa nodded slowly. Bran probably knew everything they did, if not more. She _felt_ it. "Brienne, you and Podrick feel free to eat, drink, rest, whatever you want..I have a feeling we'll be here for the day." Brienne nodded, thank her and they both bowed as they left the room. Sansa walked to the kitchen and made preparations for them to be served in the hall. She walked back and pulled a chair to sit directly across Bran. He was talking of the White Walkers and the Children. 

 

 

_Briennes POV:_

She walked away with Podrick back out to their horses to grab their satchels. 

 "They'll be in that room all day." Podrick sighed. 

 "Yes, well..Arya's tales, Jon's and Sansa's, not to mention their brother, and all that _he_ knows and they _don't.._ then yes, I gather they'll be in there for the better part of the day _and_ night. Now is there something else you'd rather be _doing_ now Pod, besides following and asking questions of me, or can I have a few moments to unwind, and be alone with my thoughts for _once?"_ She was standing now, looking at him as it finally came to him. 

 "Yes My Lady." She rolled her eyes, as he bowed and took his leave. 

  _Finally,_ she almost said aloud. Her satchel's slung over her shoulder she walked into the castle and up to the quaint, comfortable chamber that Sansa had given her. She fell backwards on the bed in front of her, closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

 

  _Podrick's POV:_

He stepped through the servants quarters to the kitchen and snuck behind Serah to surprise her. His hands went up to wrap around her eyes but before they were over her eyes, he felt a deep pain in his groin and buckled over. He groaned in pain.

 " _Seven HELLS_ Podrick! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" 

  He hummed through his pain. "Who did you think it _was?!"_

Serah took a step to him and embrace him tenderly. "I'm so sorry lover, I..you never know when to expect danger." She kissed his lips and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I have a lot to help the staff with. Lady Stark needs an entire day's food for..their family. But once it is out, I will join you. Will you wait in my room?" He nodded lazily.

 "My room is bigger." He smiled. "Closer to the baths." 

 "Then go take one and lay down. I'll wake you up in a special way." She winked as he turned to sneak out, an ear to ear grin on his face. 

 

  He was clean and rested, waking to darkness having fallen. His fire had only red embers glowing from it and he looked around for Serah. She wasn't in the room. He threw more logs in and breathed the fire back to life, pulling up a chair to get warm. His door opened slowly, when he looked up he saw Serah. He smiled as she carefully balanced a tray of food and flag on of wine in her hands. 

 "I brought you food," she lifted the tray and placed it on the high table between them, "Wine," she tilted over to pour into goblets of two and handed one to him, "and pussy." She jerked at her ties to reveal herself naked, holding her goblet tipped in her hand. 

 "Wh..what more could a man want?" He stuttered out and clinked her glass. They both drank heavy, wine dripping down their chins, as they drank it down, slammed their goblets on the table and connected for a passionate kiss. Her hands were everywhere on him, working like a starved animal. She started clawing at his clothes when he helped her. He quickly undressed and as soon as he revealed skin, before he was entirely done, Serah had pushed him down to the bed and mounted him in one sweep, like Brienne mounted a horse. Podrick just lay there and let her devour him.

 

  He woke a few hours later, with his breeches halfway down his legs. _Good gods did the woman not even fully remove his pants before doing everything they'd just done?_ His body ached, his mouth was sore..and likely chafed. He reached up to touch his chin and winced. He flexed his jaw, feeling his tender skin. _Great Pod..how will you explain this?_ He reached for his water, poured some into a bowl and rinsed his face. Now he just _looked_ like pussy-ridden face, not _smell_ like it. He almost laughed, if Lord Tyrion could see him now, he'd have a good laugh. He reached into his satchel and pulled out balm. He used it for his cracked skin, the North wasn't soft to his skin, the way it seemed to be for the Stark's. Rubbing it on his chin and over his lips, he felt a relief. 

 "Sansa, where are you going?" He stilled as he heard Jon's voice. 

 "My Chambers, _don't follow me._ " 

 "Sansa _stop._ Don't fucking close-" _Slam!_

_"Fine!_ Stay in there and _brood_ woman!" 

  Jons stomping footsteps nearing, Podrick slowly backed from the door, his heart beating fast. Lovers quarrels he was familiar with, but never wanted to be a part of. He waited until he heard Jon's steps stop outside his chamber, he walked in and slammed his door behind him. Podrick tiptoed to his bed and sat there, leaning over to pour more wine. He also started going through the food Serah had left. The castle seemed quiet. From his window he heard the faint noises of the Stark's armies chatter faint across the field. His head started to feel heavy again. He took one last gulp of wine and fell back to his bed.

 

 "Annhhh Jon. Fuck!" His eyes roused open, blinking as he listened to Sansa moaning in pain. What was happening? He raced to the door, opened it, and took silent steps closer to Jon's chamber. The noises coming now we're more clear, Podrick felt like an idiot for not realizing it before. As he turned to walk back to his room, he felt Serahs small hands push him into the bath room. He entered without protest, terrified of getting caught. Her footsteps stopped in front of the door to Jon's chamber, left cracked open. Podrick didn't want to look at them any different, so his eyes averted to the floor, and he shut them tight. 

  Serah suddenly took him into her mouth and he reached out carefully to grasp something. His whole body was on fire, her mouth working quickly, licking as she went. The moans coming from Sansa were too much for him, and a flash of seeing such a pretty couple in the throes of passion was too tempting. He opened his eyes. He saw Sansa's ass bouncing on Jon's lap. Jon's hands gripping her hips..sitting at the side of his bed, his head buried between her breasts. Jon's grunts came out every time she thrust down on him. He saw her head thrown back, and heard her well enough to know what was about to happen. 

  He grabs a handful of Serahs hair, and feels a sense of guilt, at the same time, but she wanted him to see this, and it was definitely a turn on. He steadied himself and heard the Stark siblings moan through their release, his own pulsing to the back of Serah's throat. How he'd managed to stifle his own moans, must have been out of fear and respect..more fear though. He slowly pulled himself out of Serah's mouth, covered himself and tiptoed out of the room to get back to his own as soon as possible. He heard Serah behind him and opened the door to let her in. He close it very gently behind her.

 "Serah! What the bloody _hell?"_ He hissed. 

 "Sorry lover, they are so attractive. It makes me warm just _listening_ to them..but _watching_ them.." Her whispered words hung in the air, she grabbed her breast and massaged it. "You loved it. Admit it. You came so quickly. It excites you."

 "Of course dear. It's exciting, but it's dishonorable. It's _their_ private time."

 "There is nothing _private_ about the noises they make, or what they're _doing_ in there. But..I understand, it won't happen again."

 "Good. Now then.." Podrick scooped her up, threw her on the bed, and tried to show _her_ how hard it was to keep quiet. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update soon to explain what Sansa could've possibly been pissed about. I'd also like to point out that I won't get into the reactions of everything the Stark's finally learned..because you could form an entire season with the Stark's telling their tales "since they've been separated" that's not to say I won't go into the mutual feelings of certain things that have come to light, but writing out the exhaustion that IS their different stories, would be too much. I'll stick more to the Jonsa part of it. Thank you so much for reading!!


	13. Reunion Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's POV. Their conversation in the Great Hall, while eating and drinking.

 

 

  Jon, Sansa, and Arya, sat and listened to Bran as he first explained what he'd seen in the Tower of Joy. They waited until he recalled Jon's eyes open when Arya burst in, "It was Jon!" Aunt Lyanna is Jon's mother! 

 "Wait..you all _know?"_

 _"_ Mmhmm." "Yes." "Yeah." Came from the three of them around the table. Bran sat back in his chair, putting his palms on the table.

 "How?"

 "Well..I personally..heard myyy..mother's voice looking into flames." Jon looked at Bran and wanted to laugh. He felt as though he sounded ridiculous. "M-maybe I shouldn't say that out loud anymore." 

 "What did she say? What did you hear Jon?" His face completely serious. 

 "She said.. _Targaryen."_ Jon sighed out.

 "And..well, then a raven arrived, from Jon's friend. He found the records of Jon's lineage. It _had_ to come from Dorne right Jon? It says he was born to Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen!" Arya said excitedly. She was nodding her head, Jon stared straight ahead to Bran, looking confused. 

 "So you know who you are Jon. What else. I was told about your brothers. What happened at the Wall. I _saw_ other things."

  They started sharing things that they knew. then they went through the missing years. As Sansa recalled her story of Joffrey and Kings Landing, Jon reached down and slipped his hand into hers. He looked at her, knowing what was coming would be the hardest to retell. His heart broke everytime he thought about it, but having to listen to it, made him feel like coming out of his skin. When she finished, they all had tears streaming down their faces. She was more detailed this time. It hurt. Damn, it hurt. 

  Jon looked up to see Bran looking at their hands interlocked. His hand remained. 

  They stayed the entire day, into night. Trays of fruit, bread and cheese stayed on the table. Jon urged Sansa to eat something, once he noticed night falling. As Arya told Bran of her travels and trials in Braavos, Jon leaned close to her.

 "Sansa..I haven't seen you eat today." 

  Her weary eyes looked into his, and she lazily nodded. Jon waved at Serah and asked if she had stew. She nodded and ran back, returning with a large bowl. She came back with meat pies, wine and ale. There were cheers from around the table. Meera dug into the pie, desperate for the first _good_ hot meal she's had in years. Bran shared with her. They shoveled food in their mouths like dogs. 

 "Easy..easy, the food's not going anywhere. _Chew.._ you two! Arya I hope you didn't want any pie." Jon was aware he sounded like a parent.

  She shuddered as she ladled stew into a small bowl, and broke off a piece of bread.  "I don't even want to look at a pie." She said, with stew-soaked bread in her mouth. Jon laughed, looking over at Sansa. She ate slowly, smiling as she watched Arya and Bran eating and talking. He broke off a chunk of bread and handed it to her. She thanked him and copied Arya with her piece. After having been satisfied enough at how much Sansa ate, he finally allowed himself to eat. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he started eating. He picked food from each tray and poured him and Sansa wine. She reached for hers, and washed down a mouthful of food with wine. Putting her goblet down, a loud burp came from her mouth. Everyone around the table giggled like children, including Sansa. Serah brought a tray of lemon cakes, and set them in front of Jon. He slid them toward Sansa.

 "Thank you Serah. That'll be all for the night. Please have a nice evening now." She curtsied and walked from the hall, leaving them alone. 

  Bran and Meera finally finished eating, they both worked on their own goblets of ale. Jon didn't care, after the revelations of the day, they deserved to have a few. Sansa and Arya picked at the cakes, and Jon started asking Bran about the Others. Sansa and Arya looked up and listened. The fight was coming to _them._ Having just dealt with the Battle for Winterfell, knowing what lay ahead, and listening to Bran tell of the birth of the Night King. Like everything else some things finally made sense, but brought up more questions.

 "And Uncle Benjen?" 

 "Yes..but he must remain North of the Wall." 

  Jon breathed in sharply, the memory of finding out about his Uncle at any cost, led him straight to his death.

  Bran started explaining his visions. They were scattered. An ability to see what happened, what was happening, and what has yet to happen. 

 "You saw Daenerys?" Sansa asked.

 "Yes. She's on a ship. Tyrion, Varys, Theon and Yara Greyjoy, Tyrell's, Martell's..."

 "Their armies, the Unsullied, the Dothraki and her three dragons." Jon finished. He leaned back in his chair, and wrung his hands together. He saw Sansa's hand reach for his. He grasped it, and brought it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles impulsively. Realizing his showing of affection, he looked up to see Bran and Arya gawking at him. 

 "Sorry." He heard their combined moans of discomfort.

 "I accept that you will marry, but _must_ you also be in _love._ Ugh."

 "You guys are in _love?"_ Bran's voice went up at the end of his question. 

 "Seven fucking Hells Bran. You don't _see?"_ Arya's question lingered as Bran turned to face Meera, who simply nodded.

 "It wasn't..we didn't _plan_ this Bran. Since Castle Black, we.." He mumbled the rest. "..and finding out I'm a cousin, rather than half-sibling..kind of.."

 "Alright you two, all apologies being made, I personally, will not apologize for loving Jon. He is exactly what Father wanted for me, my entire life..and after being married to a stranger and a monster, I honestly felt I deserved to be truly happy, because _that's_ what he makes me..he makes me _happy."_

Jon watched Sansa the whole time she talked. Feeling pride rush through him as she declared her love for him to their siblings. 

 "I understand Sansa." Bran finally breathed. "I just saw..something. I saw Jon with Daenerys." 

  Jon put his hand firmly out to keep Sansa from standing from her chair the way he knew she would. She made her move, and he steadied her making a shushing noise between his teeth. 

 "Saw them..saw them _how?"_ Her eyes flaring.

 "I saw them riding dragons, winning the war against the Others..and then.."

  Jon shifted in his chair, holding his arm out still.

 "Then.. _what_ Bran. What did you see?" She asked between tightened lips. 

 "I saw them..naked..in his Chamber." 

  Jon was standing now. "Seven Hells Bran!" 

 "I'm sorry! I don't _choose_ what flashes through my head! It just ' _happens'._ I thought it made sense. The Targaryen bloodline, Jon continuing the bloodline..like Targaryen's _DO.._ It made _sense."_

 _"_ So _WE_ don't make sense?" Sansa spat out. "We don't make more _sense_ than him and his _Aunt?"_

 _"_ Sansa." Jon's calm voice trying to soothe her. 

 _"_ No! I know all he has seen, has come to pass. He has seen the future, but.." Her chest heaved, and her hand went over her bosom. "We are to be wed  _tomorrow_ Bran. We _waited_ for you to get here so that we might have the blessing of _one member of our family._ After not knowing either of your whereabouts or whether you were living or _dead,_ winning our _Home_ back, uniting the North, we decided a wedding would be the best decision for _Winterfell._ We are Stark's. I refuse to let _any_ bloodline walk onto _our_ Land, enter _our Home,_ and force _any_ of us to wed _anyone_ ever _again."_

Jon looked at her. She was angry. She was also afraid. She was afraid of Bran's visions, the power of a Targaryen Queen, the threat from the North..but mostly of losing _him._ He understood. Everything she had left in the World, was in this room. The first time she was finally happy, and expecting all of it, to be taken from her. Every happiness she's ever known, has crumbled through her fingers like ash, and here came a rumored, beautiful, naked Queen on her Dragon, to take him away. He finally felt her dread pulsing through him. 

  No one said a word. Sansa's anger heated the air around them. 

 "Sansa, I'm sorry. Nothing is written in stone. Maybe she tries to seduce Jon for an heir?" 

  Jon cradled his forehead in the palm of his hand, closed his eyes, and whispered a curse. _Wrong words Bran._

He heard her chair screech back and opened his eyes through his fingers to see her stomping away. He looked back at Bran and Arya. 

 "Tell me Bran, in your visions of the future, did you ever see yourself learning to shut the fuck _up?"_ He rolled his eyes, pushing his chair back and running after Sansa. 

 

  He returned to the Hall, poured himself more wine and sat back in his chair. He was scowling. Arya and Bran stared ahead and Meera looked uncomfortable. 

 "I apologize Jon." Brans voice above a whisper. "I didn't know..I wasn't expecting you two-" Jon raised his hand insisting he stop talking and gulped down his wine. He set the goblet back down hard on the table. 

 "Well we _are._ This is about as _serious_ as it gets." He looked directly into Bran's eyes. "I love her Bran. I loved her before I _knew_ we were cousins and not half-siblings. I will marry her, _we_ will have sons.." His words trailed off, as he saw a reaction from both of them. "It's _going_ to happen, you two need to get use to it. She wished so _badly_ for your support." He rubbed his temples, thinking of the right way to say things.

 "Jon..you have my support. I said as much, yesterday." Arya assured him.

 "You have my support Jon. I know you're of great importance in what lies ahead, and you and Sansa _are_ the best decision for Winterfell. If you produce heirs, the Queen may put them in succession to the Throne." 

 "I don't want to think about that now, Bran. I want my betrothed to be well rested and look forward to her Wedding night. One little battle at a time." 

 "It'll be fine Jon. You'll wed at the Weirwood?"

  He nodded. 

 "Come brother, let us get some rest. She stood, stretched, and yawned loudly. She looked down to Bran. Meera behind him with his cot. They both watched his arms entwine with hers, and with one movement he was on it. 

 "I can carry you Bran." 

 "It's okay Jon, we're so use to this." Bran looked up at Meera and she smiled back. "Now that I'm home though, I'd like the get some wheels attached to a chair so that I might move around without someone needing to help me." Meera carried his stretcher up the stairs to Bran's room, Jon helping the whole way. He scooped Bran up and lay him down on the bed he last saw him in. His frail, tiny body, lying there, and now it stretched the length of the bed. 

 "Meera, did you need a bed made for you?" He realized.

 "No Jon-emm..Your Grace." 

 "It's alright. So you'll sleep in Bran's bed then?" He went from her eyes back to Bran's.

 "Jon..two moons ago we were sleeping on roots, dirt and bones..in a tree."

  Jon smiled and nodded. "Right." He leaned down and kissed Bran on the forehead, then patted his head. "I love you Bran."

 "I love you too Jon. Good luck with Sansa. Goodnight."

  He walked down the stairs and stopped in front of her door. He pressed his ear to the door to listen. He heard nothing. Not even her pissed off breathing. He was too tired to argue with her. He decided they both needed the rest. Let her sleep on it, and approach with fresh minds in the morning. He took slow steps into his chamber, and shut the door quietly behind him. Taking a deep breath in, he started to undress as he walked toward his bed. As soon as he discarded and kicked his breeches off, he spotted movement from the side of his eye. Her arms went around him, wrapping under his arms, her palms rested on his shoulders. He felt her naked body on his back. He leaned his head back onto her shoulder.

 "Don't speak. Just listen to me. I heard what you said. I _feel_ you understand me. You understand why I'm being irrational. I _need_ you. It is you..or it is no one Jon. I'll die before-"

  Jon turned around to hold her, bringing her head into his chest with his hand. His arms wrapped tightly around her, trembling, thinking of her _ever_ dying. 

 "I know. Sansa I _know._ I will _never_ let that happen." She sobbed into his chest. "Shhhh, my sweet Sansa." His fingers combed through her hair. He used his index knuckle to lift her chin, until he was staring into those beautiful blues of hers. The rims of her eyes, nose and cheeks were blotchy red, yet Jon thought her to be just as perfect in her misery, as she was in happiness. She caught him smiling and his gut turned thinking that might set her off again, then she leaned closer to his face and slid her tongue in his mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening her kiss. 

  His hands moved up her back, under her hair, and traced his fingertips up her neck and through her hair. He felt her body shiver. She turned him around, her breasts on his back again. He felt her lower hairs grazing his bottom. Her arm snaked around his waist, as she trailed her nails down his stomach, through his hair, her fingers suddenly wrapping around his cock. Her perfect grip on him made his head fall back on her shoulder. His mouth opened and he groaned curses as he felt her grip going up and down his length. His blood raced, feeling her body's temperature rise, she pumped him faster. His arms reached over his head grabbing a fistful of her hair. Sansa moaned in his ear. Her other hand cupped his balls now and he could no longer take it. 

 "I want to be inside you." He swung her around to face him. Her eyes burning she pushed him to sit at the edge of his bed and straddled him. He pulled her closer by her hips, and forced her over his cock, entering her. They both moaned. She pulled his head closer to her chest, he took her nipple in his mouth and teased it between his teeth, licking and sucking until he heard her breathing change. "That's it Sweetling..I know that sound. Oh fuck Sansa." Her thrusts became faster, she threw her head back, and arched her back, her cheeks smacking down on his thighs. 

  He heard words coming from her panted breaths. She was saying his name, and _mine._ He put his hands at the side of her face and forced her to look upon him. She didn't slow her pace, just continued to ride him until he saw it happen. Her forehead crinkled, her eyes straining to stay open, but remained on his, and then the sweet sound of her choked moan escaping those plump lips. He thrust upward into her and filled her. His hair in her grasp, she moaned again upon seeing his face during his release. Her walls contracted around him, and they both fell into each other. Jon brought her down with him when he lay back. Both of them catching their breath. 

  Sansa's head popped up and looked to the bath room. 

 "What..what is it?" Jon asked. 

 "N-nothing. I thought I heard something." Her body collapsed back onto his and she let her eyes close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and letting me try new shit! And OMG they get married next! Mawwage people!


	14. The Morning Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My bad. One more morning smut chapter before the wedding. I'm fairly certain it'll be written later tonight.

  

 

  Sansa squeezes her eyes shut, bracing herself for the pain she's expecting. There is no part of him that is gentle. As many times as he's forced himself in her, she is never able to withstand the pain of the size of him. He _knows_ this. He is spurred on by her fear, so she started showing less, but once he readies himself to push into her, after the biting, the unbearable groping, and endless hitting, no matter how hard she tries, she will _never_ be prepared for _this._ His breath, on the side of her face is a sickening smell, the touch of his body behind her repulsed her, she tries to leave her body, let happen what will, and come back, but his roughness prevents her from it. She feels him outside of her center, a scream threatening to escape her mouth..

 "Sansa! _Sansa!!"_ She violently thrashes awake. Her arms fighting him off, her legs flailing about to flee. His arms hold hers down and his face is a breath away from hers. "Sansa! It's _me_ Sansa! Jon!" His face, his gruffed voice, she focuses on him now. Their breathing is still heavy. She feels her face wet with tears. 

 "Thank the Gods, _Jon."_ She sighed with relief and pulled him down. She held him so tightly, and cried into his arm. His body finally relaxed on hers, and his hand went to her hair, petting her, purring words of comfort in her ear. 

 "I'm _here_ my love. Sansa, I'm here. You're safe, shhhh."

 "Thank you..oh Jon, thank you." 

  He finally pulled back and looked down at her, his hand cupping the side of her face. "This one was _bad._ Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes once more. 

 "Just..hold me Jon. Put your arms around me..they make me feel safe." She pleaded, sounding like a child. 

  He said nothing, just nodded, and lay on her side. His right arm went under her waist and left wrapped around her back, pulling her whole body toward him, until it was all she felt. All of him. His head nestled under her chin, and he kissed her softly on her collarbone. Her leg wrapped around his. It wasn't possible to get any closer to him. She started to breath deeply, her weariness taking over, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep in his arms.

  When she woke, she could feel sweat dripping between her breasts. He was holding her just as tightly as when she fell asleep. They're arms and legs still entwined, she looked down to see his chest glistening with sweat as well. His head lay cradled under her chin, his sleeping breaths were so peaceful. His beautiful mouth exhaled warm breath on her collarbone. She gazed at his face, almost completely covered with thick black curls, save his perfect mouth under his thick beard. She lightly swept his hair from his face, so she could appreciate it for all its beauty. _Such a perfect soul. Never, will I give him up to another. He belongs to me._

He slowly opened his eyes, looking back at hers, as her gaze remained. They looked at each other in silence for a long time. Her hand reached for his, threading her fingers through, she held it tight, brought it to her lips, and kissed his knuckle. 

 "You are _painfully_ beautiful Jon. It almost _hurts_ looking at you." She said, her mouth hidden behind their interlocked hands. 

  He smiled. _That DAMN crooked smile, that is going to kill me. "_ I believe I'm suppose to be saying that to _you_ Sweetling..it's the other way around."

  She grinned back at him. He was right, of course. Ladies were told they were beautiful. Men were told how strong and brave they were..or things of that nature. "I can't _help_ it. I love looking at you. You are everything." 

  His eyes turned serious. "Sansa, you're taking words straight from me. Stop it. I'll sound like an idiot-" Her lips were on his before he finished. She kissed him hard, wanting to claim him with it. His hands were in her hair, she felt his moan vibrating on her tongue. He suddenly broke the kiss and pulled her face from his. 

 "Sansa..we can't. I..I mean so soon.." He stopped and sighed.

 "It was just a nightmare Jon." She looked down. "There will never be anything I can do about reliving it. Whether I am sleeping, or awake, what he did..it will flash through my mind from time to time." She picked his hand back up and held it with both of hers. "I just didn't expect to be like _this.._ to _have_ this, after _all that.._ and it has helped me." She breathed in and looked back into his eyes. " _You. You help me_ Jon."

  He leaned back in and kissed her. Slowly laying her on her back, he continued kissing her gently. With his tongue. With his hands. He was so gentle with her. She started to warm, moaning hungrily into his kiss, writhing her knees together, feeling the friction of heat and wetness between her legs. _She was already READY for him. Gods, would she ever STOP?_ As though synced with her thoughts, the palm of his hand slowly caressed her skin, and went down. She let her legs fall open at the knee, feeling him smile as she did so. His finger, now dipped into her, sliding through her slit. 

 "Fuck _this."_ He hissed. His head went down. Her hands were full of his hair already, feeling his tongue lapping her clit, while his finger remained pumping inside of her. Her head thrown as far back into the bed as it could go, she dug her heels, her legs moving up and down, as his expert tongue licked her into oblivion. He inserted another finger inside, licking down her folds and back up to her bud, fingers pumping her dripping cunt. She started trembling uncontrollably. Her moans filling the room. Her fingers clutched his hair tightly, riding his face with her hips, she heard a grunt from his throat. She felt the heat pulsing, she pulled at his hair, convulsing. A shrieking moan coming out, as he licked out the rest of her release.

  She is forced to release his hair, when she feels his head pulling upward. His face now over hers.

 "I am _happy_ to make you come my love..but _that fucking HURTS!"_ He thrust himself fully into her on that last word. 

  Her tender clit, hadn't finished recovering when he slid it in, she groaned loudly as she felt the top of his shaft slipping against it. His grunts were heated in her ear. She instinctively held tightly onto his back, starting to dig her nails in. "No Sansa." He warned her. Instead, she threw her arms over her head and held onto underneath the headboard. "Good girl..keep them there." He put his face back into her shoulder and continued fucking her. Slowly. He was teasing her now. Nipping her skin with his teeth. Bringing his cock out just enough to trace up her clit with the head, and slipping back inside with a slow thrust. It was driving her insane. Her legs thrashed, she felt her peak rising again, she wanted to put her hands back on him and make him, make _her.._

 " _Sansa..NO."_ She almost cried out. Her legs wrapped around him, and she rolled her hips, digging her heels into the back of his thighs to get him to fuck her harder.

 "Jon.. _Jon_ don't make me _beg."_

 _"Ohhh_ but you're _already_ begging." His voice was too much. A deep grunt from his throat mixed with words, it sent waves of heat straight to her core. She winced in protest. "You're begging with your entire fucking _body." Gods be completely damned, his dirty words grunted in her ear..how she fucking loved it. "_ You ready to come Sansa?" 

  _"Fuck yes."_ He started thrusting harder, and faster, just like she wanted. 

  A knock came from the door. "Your Grace? Is Lady Stark in there with you?" Brienne asked.

 " _Yes_!" Sansa screamed, Jon not stopping, nor slowing down. He was close..they were both _close._

 _"_ Pardon, Your Grace." Brienne mumbled from outside the door.

 "Oh Gods..yes! _Yes..annghhh!"_ Sansa threw her arms around his back, and felt him go deep into her with that one last thrust. She felt his brow and eyes squeeze against the skin on her shoulder, as he came inside her. His shuddered breath in her ear. He pumped slowly, the rest of their release trembling through their bodies. 

  She felt his body weight collapse onto hers, causing her to grunt out breath.

 "Oh, _sorry_ my love." He made to roll off of her but she held him in place. 

 "Stay. Stay inside me for a moment." She asked tenderly. He propped his head on his elbow and smiled at her. "I'm sorry I keep hurting you." He threw his head back in laughter. 

 "Heat of the moment love, but my back looks worse than my front..then there's my _hair."_

Her fingers went through his curls and she smiled "Yes..well, we can't let _anything_ happen to that pretty head of hair." She said mockingly. 

 "Seven Hells, and Brienne." They both laughed, thinking about it. Sansa knew what she sounded like when Brienne was at the door. She covered her face with shame and shook her head. "How do I face her without blushing?"

  Jon brushed her hand from her face. "Sansa, today is our wedding day. After tonight, you blush in front of no one but _me._ "

  A wave of emotion flushed through her as she thought of being Jon's wife. She nodded back at him. "I'm ready Jon. Ready to be your Wife."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be patient with me, the wedding is next, I swear lol.


	15. Under the Weirwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark's and a Wedding.

 

 

  Jon stared at his reflection in the mirror, smoothing his tunic with his hands. He let his hair hang loose, the way Sansa liked. Ghost lay at his side, and Bran sat in the chair behind him.

 "Are you nervous?" Bran asked.

 "Aye." Jon cleared his throat. He turned to look at Bran, trying to read his thoughts. "Are you alright with..all this Bran?"

 "Honestly, I just want you to be happy Jon. I want _her_ to be happy. I want _all_ of us to be happy..and _safe._  I want to stay here, in Winterfell. I wanna see Stark children learning to shoot arrows, practice with swords, and harp on their little brothers again. I want to feel _safe."_ His eyes looked to the open window, drifting far further than the outside. "If this marriage is accepted, and unites the North, and Daenerys accepts..her Targaryen alliance in the North..then all that is left is to fight the Others, and continue the Stark bloodline. Although..how will that work? What _name_ are you entering into this with?"

  Jon hadn't even thought of it yet. He tilted his head, and thought. "Gods, I haven't even..haven't thought about it. She can't marry a _Snow."_ Jon looked disgusted. 

 "She won't. I can legitimize you. Right now. Jon, you have a whole other fight when Daenerys arrives. She'll likely want to claim you as Targaryen, but if you are a Stark..maybe if Sansa becomes with _child_ soon, you can claim that child as a Stark." He threw his hands in the air. "I don't know."

 "Bran, I accept. No child of mine will be named Snow. I want my son to be a Stark. The name of my father. The name of my mother. It has not been an ideal life, brought up a bastard..my children will be Stark's. They will be _proud_ to carry the Stark name. It's what I've always _wanted."_

Bran held his arms out, Jon smiled, and walked to him and embraced him. "Let's go do it then. Lyanna Mormont..and Brienne can witness. I know no ceremony is needed, I just want witnesses." Jon nodded, picked him up and walked down to the Great Hall. Arya and Meera sat at the table talking. Brienne and Podrick stood behind them, barely looking Jon in the eye. 

 "Brienne, will you ask Lady Mormont to join us please?"

 "Yes, Your Grace." She walked off, Podrick two steps behind her. 

 "What's with them?" Jon asked. 

  Arya shrugged her shoulders. "Could be the noises from your chamber _Your Grace."_ Arya mocked. 

  Jon's cheeks flushed red, and he shot Arya a look of warning. It did no good, as she was looking down and snickering with Meera. 

 "What's all _this_ then?" She asked.

 "I'm legitimizing Jon. He will be a Stark." 

 "Seven bloody hells Bran. He's a Targaryen!"

 "Well..for _now,_ his name will be Stark. His mother was a Stark. Our father, was a Stark. His _children_ will be Stark's!"

  Arya's eyes went wide, she nodded as if she finally understood. "Aye, he's a Stark. He's Jon Stark..bloody hell, that sounds odd." 

  Sansa walked in, her dress flowed around her legs as she glided across the stone. She was a vision in light grey. Their sigil stitched into the chest, white fur lined the collarbone and wrist. Her red hair cascaded in curls down to her waist. Jon felt his breath stuck in his chest. 

 "What's all this?" She asked.

  They all explained in unison, Jon off to the side trying to keep his composure.

 "That's wonderful news!" Sansa burst out. She smiled widely, looking at Jon. He smiled back, stilled by her beauty. She held his hand. "What are we waiting for?" 

 "Bran wants Brienne and Lady Mormont here." Arya explained. Sansa nodded. She glanced back at Jon.

 "Are you alright Jon?" She said softly.

  He swallowed hard. "You're just..you look.." He stuttered, taking a deep breath. "You look very beautiful My Lady." He could barely meet her eyes. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest. 

  She smiled sheepishly, looking down, and squeezed his hand. "Thank you Jon."

  They heard footsteps from behind, and turned to see Brienne, Pod, Lyanna and Davos walking in. 

 "Perfect timing Ser Davos! Glad you're back!" Jon stepped forward to greet him. 

 "Your Grace." He bowed. Jon went around, introducing his siblings. Davos bowed and addressed each one properly. "Your Uncle is waiting outside. His wife and son are with him. Tormund found us two nights ago, he's in the Wilding camp now, readying his men for Your Grace's wedding this evening."

 "Aye, as only he could." Jon laughed. They talked amongst each other. Their small group, filling the Great Hall with more stories. After wine and food were brought out, they all sat down. This was by no means a formal affair. Hardly anyone even used their plates, they just stabbed what they wanted with their forks, or used their fingers. Laughter went around the table as different groups started conversations. Jon looked around the table and felt something he'd become unfamiliar with. _Hope._

When Sansa asked for the food to be taken back, Jon looked at Bran. 

 "You ready Snow?" Bran asked, smiling. Jon nodded. He stood in front of Bran.

  In front of his family and friends, Bran proceeded to legitimize Jon. However it might be contested in the future, mattered to no one present. He'd been declared King in the North. He would take a Stark as his Wife. To everyone he truly loved, he was a bastard no more. His name was Stark.

 

  A light snow fell as sun set. Candles held by the select few attendees, lit Sansa's path to the Weirwood. She walked slowly, focused on the man who stood at the end, waiting for her.

  Bran, not wanting to be held the length of the walk, suggested their Uncle walk her. That didn't sit well with anyone, so Arya volunteered. They all agreed..it wasn't going to be the most traditional of weddings after all. She'd _had_ traditional. She dreaded both her weddings before this one. She shook the memory of them from her mind. _This is her one true wedding. Her one true love. Her chosen. Her Jon._

  Her eyes searched his and was met with warmth. Amidst the winter snows, the brisk air, she felt his eyes warm her soul. She couldn't stop smiling. His beautiful face glowed. His posture straight, a nervous crooked smile, as he watched her every step. Their eyes were locked on each other, they were surrounded, and yet the only ones here. 

  Her heart beat quickly as she finally met him. Arya stroked her back as Sansa let go. He held out his hands, she put them in his, and he raised them to his lips, kissing them softly. She gazed into his soft, brown eyes. Sparks shot through her body. She didn't feel her feet on the ground. His beard twitched as his lips parted for the saddest open mouth smile she'd ever seen. The Septon behind them cleared his throat. They both snapped to reality. Jon turned to grab the cloak Sansa had made. She happily turned, he placed it over her shoulders and she eagerly whipped back around to face him again. 

  She felt giddy. _She never felt giddy_. She felt like a child. _She hasn't felt like a child in years._ She couldn't stop smiling. _She's been doing that a lot lately._ She loved him. _She truly loved him._

The vows they recited, the words the Septon spoke, the people in attendance, was all a blur to Sansa. Jon too..she could tell. Her eyes remained on his. His on hers. They were the only two people in the World, and belonged to each other. Not realizing how much time passed, they both turned when they heard Tormund's bellowing, making Sansa jump. Murmurs of congratulations coming from behind him. Arya was first in her arms. She leaned down to kiss Bran. She hugged everyone who's face suddenly appeared. Brienne almost reached for her sword as Tormand swept Sansa off her feet when she opened her arms to him. He did the same to Jon. She made her way back to Jon, she saw his eyes on her now. He pushed through the people around him. They came together, whipped their arms around each other and kissed. He was pressed so close, she felt his heart beating fast.

 _"Husband."_ She whispered on his lips.

  He touched her forehead with his, his hand held the back of her neck, and closed his eyes. " _Wife."_ He breathed out. 

  

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's short..but it's sweet. Thank you for all the love I've been feeling for this fic. This my baby.


End file.
